I Hate Witches
by TheDocRoach
Summary: A witch kidnaps Dean and forces him to drink something that regresses him to a 3 year old. It's now up to Sam to protect his big/little brother and find a cure, unsure of how long the effects will last. De-Aged!Dean Caring/Protective!Sam. Set in Season 1.
1. Chapter 1

**W00T! New fan-fic from me! :D YAY! LOLZ after reading countless stories about de-aged!Dean and protective!Sam, I just couldn't resist and just HAD to try to write one myself :D I hope u like it :3**

**This take place between the season 1 eps _"Scarecrow"_ and_ "Faith"_ since it's during that season when the Winchesters really acted like brothers! ;3; Aaahh...memories oAo**

**I do not own _Supernatural_ or any character :P Boooo...**

**_Supernatural_: (C) Eric Kripke! 8D *bows down to his epicness***

* * *

><p>Sam was only back in the hunt for six months, and he had already encountered a wendigo, a demon-infested airplane, a shape-shifter, a swarm of curse-powered insects, and even Bloody Mary herself. He figured that nothing else would be able to surprise him. But he was wrong.<p>

"Easy, Dean, I got ya," Sam huffed as he got the door to their room opened, at the same time struggling to keep his half-unconscious big brother upright with an arm wrapped around his waist while his other hand held Dean's left arm over his shoulder. He quickly shuffled over to the nearest bed and gently laid Dean down on his back. Dean moaned in pain and immediately curled up into a fetal position, wrapping both arms protectively around his mid-section.

"Dean, c'mon, tell me what's wrong. Are you alright?"

Sam and Dean were in Salem, Massechusettes, which, given its long, superstitious history, would have been ironically funny to Sam that they had been hunting a witch, but he was in no laughing mood at the moment. Not while the fact that Dean had been kidnapped by that same witch and possibly endured all sorts of cruel punishments rang fresh in his mind. Sam was just glad he had gotten to Dean in time. The witch had Dean bound to a chair in the rank basement of her Victorian-style home and just forced some sort of vile-smelling black concoction down his throat and had held her hand over his mouth and nose to ensure that he would swallow it and not spew it out all over her. While she had been distracted with this task, Sam had come up behind her and stabbed her through the heart with his Bowie knife, killing her instantly. Sam had then untied Dean and carried him to the Impala and sped back to the motel they were staying in. Dean's injuries were minor; a black eye, a split lip, and a few bruises on his cheekbones, arms, and torso. But that still didn't make Sam feel any less irate towards the witch for even thinking about inflicting those wounds on _his_ brother.

But now Sam had a new thing to worry about; he still had no idea what that black liquid was or what it would do to Dean. He prayed desperately that it wasn't poison. So, as he sat on Dean's bed, rubbing comforting circles along his quivering shoulder blades, as Dean had done many times for Sam when they were younger and Sam was sick, he leafed through the witch's Grimoire, hoping to find some sort of answer and possibly a cure. But there were so many spells and rituals that Sam wasn't even certain of what he was looking for. Most of them were in Latin, and Sam was still a bit rusty in that language, having not used it since before he had left to attend Stanford five years ago. Dean's body soon began to convulse as the burning sensation in his stomach increased. He cried out and turned on his back, sweating bullets and gasping for breath.

Sam quickly tossed the book aside, rushed into the bathroom, and wet the only cheap, threadbare washcloth he could find in the dump that passed as their motel room and hurried back, wiping the cool cloth gingerly across Dean's flushed face as he continued to moan and groan through the pain.

"S'my...h'rts," Dean whined, making Sam's heart catch in his throat and his eyes tear up.

"I know, big brother," Sam said softly, trying to keep his brother calm. "But don't worry. It'll all be over soon. I promise. Just relax and breathe slowly. You've gotta calm down."

Sam then began to breathe in and out slowly till Dean started to mimic him. It hurt Sam to see Dean like this. His big brother always put on a show about being tough and durable. He was the one who had looked after Sam for literally all of his life, ever since witnessing the gruesome death of their mother at a tender age of four. But, because of that damn witch, Dean was reduced to a quivering, fevering mess. All of the defensive walls he kept up to hide his emotions behind were down, which was why Dean was practically _begging _and _crying_ for the pain to go away. Sam knew he should call Bobby to see if he could help. So, he reached over to the nightstand between the beds and picked up his cell phone, dialing the familiar number of their surrogate father.

After three rings, Bobby's gruff voice answered. "Hello?"

"Bobby!" Sam exclaimed, startling the older hunter.

"Whoa, hello Sam. What's up?" Bobby asked, starting to get a sinking feeling in his gut. "You and that idjit brother of yours alright?"

"Not exactly," Sam sighed, running a nervous hand through his long hair, pushing his bangs up from his forehead.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Uh, Dean and I are in Salem, Massechusettes, and um...we had a little run-in with a witch. Well, actually..." Sam hesitated as his voice began to crack.

"Don't leave me hanging, boy. Tell me the rest."

The words rushed out of Sam's mouth so quick, it was hard for Bobby to keep up. "We were hunting a witch and we couldn't find her so Dean and I split up and she kidnapped Dean and hurt him and made him drink some sort of liquid and now he's lying here, writhing in pain and I don't know what to do, please help, Bobby!" Sam panted hard after that one breath explanation.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Calm down, idjit, before you overheat that big brain of yours. Now, you say a witch had taken Dean, right?"

"Yes, but I got him back."

"Good. But you said she made him swallow some kind of liquid?"

"Yes. It was black, and it's causing Dean to sweat profusely and spike a fever. Also, his stomach is cramping bad."

"Okay, not good. I'll see if I can dig up anything about what she used. The symptoms seem familiar to me and I might know the potion she's used. But I gotta make sure. Are you able to wait?"

"Yeah, I think so. It seems like Dean is finally calming down now. He's not shaking as bad as he was before."

It was true. The burning in Dean's stomach was easing away slowly, allowing him to fall asleep peacefully. His breathing was evening now and becoming normal again. Sam removed the washcloth and felt his forehead, pleased to find that it didn't feel as hot as it had before. It was still warm, but it meant his fever was dropping. He stood up and re-wet the washcloth and placed it back onto Dean's forehead.

"I hope he doesn't go through all of that again," he sighed into the phone, sitting on the adjacent bed.

"Don't worry, kid. We'll figure this out," Bobby assured him.

"Right. Thanks, Bobby. Call me if you find anything."

"You don't have to tell me twice, ya idjit." Bobby replied.

Sam heard the smile in his voice and bid him goodbye before he hung up. He sighed again and tossed the phone onto his pillow and sat there, staring at Dean's sleeping form. Everything seemed right with the world at the moment. Sam stood up and pulled the comforter and sheet gently from under his sleeping sibling and draped them over him, pulling them up to Dean's chin, tucking him in. He then ghosted a hand through Dean's short, cropped dark-blonde hair, which lay flat against his head with sweat.

Sam then backed away and sat down on his own bed, continuing to look through the witch's book till he eventually nodded off with it lying open across his lap.

**SPNSPNSPN**

It was around four am when Sam was awakened by sniffling. He was a little surprised that something like that could even wake him to begin with. But years of hunting with his older brother and father had made his senses very acute; all the better for picking out small hints that the supernatural was around. So, he sat there in the dark, listening for the noise again with honed ears. He didn't have to wait long. A tiny sniffle reached his ears and Sam muttered a confused "What the..?" before he leaned over and flipped on the lamp. He then looked over at his brother's bed, where the sound had originated from and gasped.

Lying in the spot Dean had been just hours ago was a tiny child of about three years in age. His hair was golden blonde and silky, crowning his head in a bowl-cut fashion. It took Sam awhile to realize that the child was a younger version of his big brother! And he was crying! Sam quickly got up and crouched before the other bed, reaching a tentative hand towards his little big brother. Suddenly, Dean's eyes opened, revealing big, frightened emerald irises. His pupils were dilated. He gasped as he saw Sam and instinctively moved back, trying to get as far away as possible from the stranger before him. He yelped as he tumbled off the edge and hit the hardwood floor. He began crying as pain shot up his back and head, curling up into a ball.

"Dean!" Sam rushed over to the small child and felt for any damage. Dean flinched under the touch but allowed Sam to carefully scoop him up into his arms and hold him to his chest. "You alright?"

"Where's my Mommy? And Daddy?" Dean whimpered, a sound Sam never thought he'd be hearing coming from his brother.

It then hit Sam. Mary and John Winchester both had still been alive when Dean was three. So it made sense that he would be confused as to why they weren't there now. And also why he didn't recognize Sam. He hadn't even been born yet. Sam's thoughts then flash-backed to the day before when Dean had been suffering through the convulsions. Something finally clicked in his mind. He now knew what the potion did. It was a de-aging potion. At that moment, Sam decided that he officially hated witches.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC...<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**W00t! New chapter...finally XD **

**ANYWAYS...I'm having so much fun with this story :D And it's my first time trying to type 3 year old dialogue, so I'm not sure exactly if I'm getting it right since I'm not around them so much to even know how they talk ^^; So, I get inspirations from other awesome De-Aged Dean fanfics :3**

**So, hope u like it ^^**

**Takes place during Season 1 between _"Scarecrow"_ and _"Faith"_ :3  
><strong>

**I do not own anything but this story and the plot...even though I really want a baby Dean and/or Sammy now XDD**

**_Supernatural_: (C) Eric Kripke! 8D**

* * *

><p>It took a while, but Sam was able to convince the young Dean that he was his big brother, one that Dean never met before because he had been away at college, and that he was looking after him while his father was away on a business trip. It was as close to the actual truth Sam could get without freaking the poor boy out. But when Dean asked about their mommy, Sam had to lie and say that she had gone with John. It kind of pained him that Dean immediately believed him. His three year old mind was still developing, so it was easy to manipulate it into accepting anything thrown at it. But now Dean was more comfortable around Sam and let him carry back to his bed and lay down with him. Sam decided to give Bobby a call later and give him the news. Right now, he wanted to make sure Dean was alright and safe. So, he lay on his side, his left arm outstretched and curled around Dean's small, fragile body, his hand rubbing soothing circles in his back gently, while his other hand held Dean's now tiny one.<p>

He held Dean close to his body protectively and smiled as he witnessed his little brother's eyes droop closed and snuggle further into the warmth of Sam's body. Sam kissed his golden-blonde hair and whispered into it saying, "Goodnight, Dean. I love you," before falling asleep himself, being mindful not to crush his brother. A few hours later, Sam awoke to sunlight shining in his tired eyes. He snapped them shut quickly and groaned.

"Can't be morning already," he grumbled tiredly. He felt for Dean, who he'd last seen sleeping soundly beside him. His eyes opened immediately when he realized he was alone this time.

"Dean?" Sam shot up in bed and looked around frantically. He didn't see any sign of his brother around. He gasped as he saw the front door wide open. His heart rocketed to his throat. "DEAN!" Sam's feet slammed to the ground as he hopped out of bed and ran, barefoot, outside in nothing but a T-shirt and his boxers, calling out Dean's name, earning him a few curious stares from people who were passing by the motel. But Sam paid no attention to them. He was more concerned about his little brother than the fact that he was half-naked. Sam was beyond worried after five minutes of fruitless searching. He ran both hands through his hair in frustration. His heart pounded, fearing the worse. He was on the verge of crying.

"Excuse me, sir?" Sam whirled around and saw the manager of the motel coming towards him. He was holding the hand of a frightened young boy with very familiar looking blonde hair and big, wet green eyes, which were puffy and red, as was his nose. It seemed like he had been crying for a while.

"Dean! Oh, thank God!" Sam cried, scooping his little brother up into his arms and hugging him like his life depended on it.

"I found him wandering around the lobby. He seemed a bit lost," explained the manager. "Is he your son?"

"No, no. He's my baby brother," Sam quickly replied, realizing that he indeed looked old enough to be Dean's father. He stood up with Dean's arms wrapped firmly around his neck and his legs circling his abdomen while he held him against his hip.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't," the manager stammered, looking embarrassed.

Sam chuckled slightly and smiled. "It's alright. I get it a lot. Thank you so much for finding him. I was just about to call the police."

"Oh, it's no problem. Kids his age tend to wander around to explore. Part of their nature, I guess." The manager smiled back at him.

"Yeah." Sam then turned his attention back to Dean, who was now sobbing into his shoulder.

"I sowwy, Sammy. I din't meaned to runned away," he sobbed, his voice squeaking in a high-pitched tone. His words weren't very well enunciated and structured right, but Sam still understood him crystal clear. "I sowwy."

"Shh...it's okay, buddy, it's okay," Sam said in a comforting voice as he rubbed Dean's back. "Shh..."

The manager figured this was his cue to give these two some space, so he nodded at Sam before heading back to his office. Sam carried his still upset brother back into the motel room, shutting the door with his foot, and sat down with Dean now on his lap. He continued to rub his back to get him to calm down. He gently laid his head upon the little boy's and whispered words of comfort to him.

"It's okay, Dean. I'm not mad, but please don't ever do that again, okay? You had me so worried. I thought...I thought you had been kidnapped."

Dean looked up at Sam with his bright. "I not be kidnapped. I's here."

Sam laughed and kissed his tiny nose. "I know that now, silly. And I'm very thankful that nice man had found you and not some freak. I'm not sure I would've let myself live it down if you were-"

Sam stopped as he felt a sob rise in his throat. Tears poured from his eyes, making him turn away so his little brother wouldn't see them. But too late.

"You no cwy, Sammy. I no like it when you cwy," Dean said, wrapping his small arms as far around Sam's torso as he could, which wasn't very much. But it was a hug, nonetheless.

Sam felt his heart warm as he returned the embrace lovingly. He laughed and kissed Dean's forehead. "Thank you, Deanie," he said, using the nickname he used to call Dean when he was about the age Dean was regressed to. "I feel so much better now."

"Good!" Dean beamed, smiling, showing his pearly white, straight teeth. His green eyes seemed to sparkle with happiness. "I no like seeing you sad!"

Sam's heart grew two sizes that time. "Well, I'm glad to hear that, buddy. Hey, are you hungry?"

Dean's face brightened. "Yes! I's vewy hungry. I can eats a horse!"

Sam laughed and ruffled his hair. "So can I. How about we go out for breakfast? There's a nice little diner not too far from here."

"Yay!" Dean exclaimed, bouncing in Sam's lap. Sam held him under the arms so he wouldn't fall and hurt himself again.

"Let's get dressed then..." Sam trailed off as he realized that Dean was wearing nothing but the faded Metallica shirt he had been wearing when he was a 27-year old, it now being oversized for his tiny body. "Um, actually, how about we go get you some clothes first? Then we can eat." Sam mentally kicked himself for not thinking about what Dean would need now that he was a three year old.

"Okie dokie smokie," Dean giggled cutely. Sam was gonna get cavities from the sweetness that emanated from his little brother.

He never considered Dean to be cute on the count of it being very awkward to think that way about your own brother, and the fact that Dean would give him a good slug in the face for daring to even say such a blasphemous thing. Dean would consider himself a 'Helluva-handsome-son-of-a-gun' but _never_ cute. But now that Dean was 3, Sam could, in fact, find that he was more than cute. He was utterly adorable! His saucer-sized green eyes were similar to those found on a kitten's. And his face was round and chubby, framed beautifully by a shock of golden hair that was very soft to the touch.

"Come on, silly, let's go," Sam laughed as he took out one of his hoodies and wrapped Dean up in it. It was the best he could do and to ensure that he wouldn't catch something from the chilly, April air of Massechusettes. He then sat Dean down on the bed, gently tweaking his nose before he got out an over shirt, jeans, and a hoodie for himself and heading into the bathroom to change. He was out five minutes later.

"Ready to go, bud?" Sam asked, picking Dean up and holding him on his hip.

Dean nodded and smiled. "Weady, big brudder."

Sam chuckled. "Okie dokie smokie!"

He grabbed the keys to the room and the Impala, headed to the door, and opened it. He made sure that the salt lines were intact on the windowsill and doorway. In his hurry to make sure Dean wasn't hurt when he had brought him back yesterday night, he had forgotten to salt the door and window. And when he had awoken to find Dean missing, he had thought that a demon or some other supernatural fiend had gotten in and took him. So, now he was being extra cautious, since Dean was more vulnerable in his 3-year old body. Once he double-checked and then double-checked again that they were untouched, Sam shut the door, locked it, and headed to where the gleaming black beauty that was Dean's precious Impala was parked.

Dean's face brightened as soon as he saw her. "Impy!" he exclaimed, bouncing in Sam's arms.

"Whoa! Hey, hey. I guess you're happy to see her," Sam laughed, tightening his hold on his excited brother. Who knew he was so much like older Dean?

"Yes! She's pwetty! Daddy says I can dwives her when I grows up!"

"Well, I'm sure you'll take real good care of her and drive her well." Sam smiled, kissing Dean's cheek. And it was the truth. Older Dean cared for the Impala a lot. Sam often joked that he loved her more than him (secretly knowing that if Dean really had to choose, he would immediately pick Sam with no doubt). He would let no one but Sam drive or touch her and freaks out over the smallest of scratches or unnoticeable dents on her sleek frame.

"Yes! I's take reawwy good cares of her," Dean hugged Sam around the neck.

"I know you will, buddy. I have no doubt about it."

Once Sam made sure Dean was buckled up comfortably in the back-seat on the passenger side, he got into the driver's seat, put the key in the ignition, and turned it. Dean squealed as the classic '67 Chevy purred to life. Sam couldn't help it as a big grin stretched across his face as he looked back at his ecstatic little brother. He then put the Impala in reverse, backed out of the parking lot, and pulled onto the highway that led into town. He figured he'd spend some time with his baby brother now before he gave Bobby a call. This was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity and Sam wanted to enjoy every possible second he could. What was the harm in that?

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**And no, your eyes do not deceive you...I really did use a _"How the Grinch Stole Christmas" _reference in here XDDD;;;**


	3. Chapter 3

**All your reviews make me super happy ^^ I'm glad u like my stories! I love typing them X3 And I'll try to update anytime I can :D**

**THANK YOU! *Titanic hugs!*  
><strong>

**Takes place during Season 1 between _"Scarecrow"_ and _"Faith"_ :3  
><strong>

**I do not own anything but this story and the plot...even though I really want a baby Dean and/or Sammy now XDD**

**P.S.S As a little fun-fact, When _Supernatural_ was airing these two eps, the original _Ben 10_ series was airing it's 1st 3 episodes :) Kinda found it cool that my top two fave shows premiered in the same year just 4 months apart from each other ^^**

**Supernatural: (C) Eric Kripke! 8D**

* * *

><p>Sam was very pleased with Dean's behavior when they went to Wal-Mart. He just silently sat in the basket of the cart as Sam looked around in the children's section of the clothing area for some shirts and jeans that would fit him. Some of the shirts he bought depicted a variety of cartoon characters he knew were popular amongst young boys these days. One had Batman and another had Ben 10. Dean approved of them with a broad smile and a quick nod of his head. While Sam was at it, he also chose some shorts, a jacket, underwear and socks for him too. Once he was satisfied with his findings, Sam moved over to the shoes. He had a little trouble finding the right size for Dean's tiny feet. Dean suddenly gasped, making Sam whirl around and look for the possible threat that dared to hurt his brother. He got confused when he couldn't find any. He looked at Dean and had to laugh when he saw him reaching for a nearby box of Batman sneakers with eager hands. His arms were a bit too short so he had a few difficulties. Sam quickly rushed forward and grabbed Dean when he reached out too far and was about to fall out of the seat, the worn-out seatbelt not doing anything to keep him firmly seated.<p>

"Whoa, Dean, be careful!" Sam said.

"Sammy! Sammy!" Dean exclaimed, bouncing in excitement and pointing at the shoes that depicted his favorite superhero. "Can I gets those pweeze?"

Sam looked over at the shoes and smiled warmly. "Of course, but we should see if they have your size," he said, tickling Dean on a particular spot on his side, making him giggle and squirmed in the seat. Sam then searched for Dean's size. It was sheer luck that he was able to find a pair, much to Dean's excitement. Once he had the clothes, he grabbed a few other items such as children's cold medicine, bandages, gauze, ointment, a Batman toothbrush, safe-to-swallow toothpaste, a car-seat, a few other supplies that they were running low on for the first aid kit, and some groceries. He also bought Dean a toy car for his good behavior. They then headed towards the check-out counter where the cashier cooed over Dean, who turned beet red and hid his face in Sam's hoodie, which just made her 'aaawwww' and let Sam pay half-price for his purchases. Afterwords, Sam wheeled the full cart and Dean back to the Impala. He had just got the trunk open when his phone rang. He got it out and looked at the caller ID. It read _'Bobby'_. He answered it.

_"Sam, I'm sorry to say that the potion wasn't what I thought it was,"_ Bobby said solemnly. _"I'm sorry, boy. I..."_

"Bobby! It was a de-aging potion that she gave Dean!" Sam interrupted as he began packing the trunk.

_"What? A de-aging potion? You sure?"_

"Yes! Dean's now three years old."

Sam could hear the sigh of relief Bobby let out. _"That's good. Glad to know it's nothing too serious. But we should now find a reverse spell or something to get him back to normal."_

"Yeah, I know," Sam said, sounding a bit disappointed. Bobby didn't miss that tone.

_"What's wrong? You want Dean back, right?"_

"What? Yeah! Of course I do! It's just..." Sam stopped and took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "It's just, I'm kinda experiencing what Dean had to do all of his life."

_"What?"_

"Being a big brother. Looking after me. I mean, he's done basically everything to make sure that I'm happy and safe. I never thought I'd be able to know how that feels till now. And well, I kinda like it. It feels nice to be the one who's doing the caring and protecting for a change."

_"Sam..."_ Bobby felt his heart break upon Sam's revelation. He never knew the young hunter would feel that way about this situation. He couldn't blame him though. Bobby knew that the Winchester Brothers were closer than anyone else he's known and that they would die for each other in an instance. But he didn't expect to hear this.

"But you're right. We need to find a cure as soon as possible. Dean cannot stay this way forever, even though he deserves the chance at a fresh childhood, since his was destroyed. And until we find a cure, I'm going to make sure he gets just what he deserves," Sam said with heavy determination.

_"Alright, Sam. You go ahead and do that. I'll look for a possible cure."_

"Thanks, Bobby. And don't worry. I'll help when I can as well."

_"Nah, don't bother, boy. You go ahead and spend every moment you can giving Dean the childhood he's been missing. Talk to you with updates and to check how you two are doing."_

"Thanks, Bobby. I owe you one." Sam smiled. He then hung up and turned to Dean. He smiled when he saw that the young boy had fallen asleep, leaning forwards on the handle of the cart, resting his arms on it with his head atop them. He was snoring quietly.

"Don't worry, Dean. I'll make sure you have the childhood you deserve." Sam whispered, finishing packing up the trunk. He quietly closed the hood and pushed the cart to the cart return area. He then carefully lifted Dean's sleepy form from the basket and leaned him against his shoulder. Dean instinctively wrapped his arms around his shoulders and his legs around his chest as Sam carried him back to the Impala, setting him down on one side of the backseat as he worked on setting up the car-seat before buckling him in it, closing the door as quietly as he could and getting into the driver's seat. He started the car and pulled out of the lot, heading back towards the motel, getting a get-to-go-breakfast meal from a local drive-in for when Dean woke up. As he drove, he began to think up a laundry list of things he was planning to do with his little brother for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p><strong><em>"I'm Batman..."<em>**

**_"Yeah...you're Batman."_**

**XDD I loved that scene**

**TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4

**All your reviews make me super happy ^^ I'm glad u like my stories! I love typing them X3 And I'll try to update anytime I can :D  
>THANK YOU! *Titanic hugs!*<br>**

**Takes place during Season 1 between _"Scarecrow"_ and _"Faith"_ :3  
><strong>

**I do not own anything but this story and the plot...even though I really want a baby Dean and/or Sammy now XDD**

**Supernatural: (C) Eric Kripke! 8D**

* * *

><p>Dean woke up three hours later and Sammy heated his breakfast up for him. As he munched on his pancakes, Dean was humming happily, swinging his legs on the edge of his chair. Sam sat across from him, watching him fondly with a smile as he drank his coffee.<p>

"This is weal good, Sammy! Thank you!" Dean smiled after swallowing a small bite. He had syrup all around his mouth and some on his cheeks.

"I'm glad you like it, buddy. But I think you missed your mouth a few times," Sam chuckled as he got up, wet a paper towel, and used it to clean Dean's face.

Dean giggled, and Sam laughed. His little brother had the most adorable giggle ever! Dean suddenly hopped of the chair, tapped Sam on the leg, and ran out of the kitchen area, into the bedroom part. He smiled broadly at Sam from behind one of the beds and put his hands up to the side of his head, wiggling his fingers as he stuck his tongue out.

"You wanna play tag, huh?" Sam smiled, throwing away the paper towel and slowly making his way over towards the bed.

"You's it!" Dean stuck his tongue out again and laughed.

Sam playfully charged at Dean, growling like a monster and reached for him. Dean's surprised laughter filled the room as he crawled onto the bed to get away from his big brother. Sam climbed on after him and gently grabbed him around the waist with both hands and pulled him back towards him.

"Noo!" Dean squealed. "You gotted me!"

"Now who's it, huh?" Sam smirked and began tickling Dean on his belly, one of the few spots he knew Dean was ticklish on. Dean squealed again and began laughing as Sam continued his tickle torture. Then, he turned on Sam, tickling him back.

"Oh no!" Sam cried in mock horror, lying on his back as Dean crawled on top of him. "The evil tickle monster got me!"

"Me tickle monster?" Dean asked, cocking his head to the side curiously.

"You sure are!" Sam replied. "And I am at your mercy, oh fearful tickle monster!" he said dramatically, placing the back of his hand across his forehead and sighing.

Dean giggled again and lay down on Sam's chest, wrapping his little arms around him lovingly.

"I wuvs you, big brother," he said.

Tears formed in Sam's eyes as the words sunk into him. He let them fall as he returned the embrace.

"I love you too, little brother," he whispered.

Sam sighed and realized that he should have probably given their father a call by now, tell them what had happened. But he was a bit wary about that idea. John could be harsh sometimes when his boys foolishly get themselves into trouble, and Sam knew he would be none too happy about this predicament. If he called John now, he would drop everything and drive to the motel his sons were staying in and take matters into his own hands. He would make sure that Dean was back in tip-top shape, no matter how. And Sam didn't want that. Dean's mind was still getting accustomed to his new surroundings and he would be mortally terrified if someone just suddenly barged into the motel room. So, Sam wasn't going to call their father, not yet anyways.

"Hey, Dean. How about you and I go fishing today?" Sam asked, holding Dean up just enough so that their faces were inches apart.

Dean's eyes narrowed in confusion. "Fishing? What that?"

Sam should've known. Older Dean had told him that he has never been fishing as a young boy. And since their mother had been killed, John taught his sons the basics of bow hunting and how to handle guns. But never fishing. Now was the perfect opportunity.

Sam smiled and sat up with Dean in his arms. "I'll show you. But first, we need some supplies. Now, let's get you dressed and have some fun today!"

**SPNSPNSPN**

It took an hour for Sam to find some fishing poles-a perfect sized Batman one for Dean and a shiny red one for himself- along with a tackle box, some fishing bobbers, hooks, fishing wire, camping chairs, pole holders, and some live bait. He used some of the money Dean had won a week before in a poker game to pay for the supplies. Once he had everything set and packed into the Impala, Sam took out the map from the glove box and opened it to locate the nearest fishing spot. Winter Island looked like the perfect spot. It was only a ten minute drive. Sam smiled and put the map away and turned to Dean, who was buckled in his car seat in the back.

"You ready, kiddo?"

"Yes!" Dean exclaimed excitedly.

"Okay, then!" Sam laughed, ruffling Dean's hair and closing the door. He then got into the driver's seat. A few minutes later, the Impala was in route towards Winter Island.

**SPNSPNSPN**

It was a bit overcast and chilly once they reached Winter Island. Thank goodness he had dressed Dean in layers. Other than that, it was pretty good fishing weather. Sam glanced in the review mirror at Dean. A smile formed on his face as he saw how intrigued his little brother was by the scenery.

"Sammy!" Dean cried suddenly, causing Sam to start and swerve the Impala a bit before he got it back under control.

"What, Dean? You okay?" Sam asked worriedly, glancing over his shoulder at him.

"Yeah. But what that?" Dean pointed out the window.

Sam looked to where Dean was pointing and saw a lone white lighthouse in the distance. The Fort Pickering Lighthouse.

"That's a lighthouse, buddy."

"What it do?"

"It helps guide ships through the night and fog."

"Why?"  
>"So they don't end up crashing into the rocks and sink."<p>

"They blind?"

Sam laughed. Was it possible for Dean to get any cuter?

"No, Dean. They're not blind. But sailors have trouble seeing through the dark and fog, so the lighthouse sends out a light that is able to be seen through them so the sailors know where to go."

"Ooooh. Okay." Dean fell silent again as he marveled over the scenery.

Sam pulled into the parking lot and parked the Impala in the spot nearest to the lighthouse. He then got out and unbuckled Dean.

"We go fishing now?" Dean asked.

"Yes, silly. That's why we're here." Sam ruffled his hair playfully. "But first we need to set up."

"Okay." Dean ran to the trunk and tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. "Sammy! Impy won't open!"

Sam chuckled and took out the keys, his earlier question answered. "I have to unlock her trunk, silly."

"Oh." Dean looked down at the ground, his cheeks turning a rosy color.

"Hey, it's ok, Dean. No need to be embarrassed. Everyone has their off-moments." Sam cooed soothingly, crouching in front of the boy, gently lifting his chin up so he could look into his green eyes. "They're perfectly normal."

"I's not stupid?" Dean asked softly.

"No. Of course not!" Sam wrapped his arms around Dean's shoulders and pulled him in closer for a comforting hug, in which Dean gratefully returned.

"We go fishing now?" Dean asked, pulling back and looking at Sam hopefully.

"Yeah! Let's get the stuff and go down to the docks."

Sam grabbed the tackle box in one hand, pulled the straps of the bags with the camper chairs over one shoulder, and grabbed the fishing poles in his other hand.

"Me carry something, Sammy?" Dean asked, holding his little hands out, wiggling his fingers.

"Uuuhh...I dunno, kiddo. Some of this is pretty heavy. But you can carry your own pole, how about that?" Sam asked.

"Yes pweeze!" Dean exclaimed.

Sam chuckled and handed Dean his Batman pole, which the little boy held over his shoulder like a well-trained soldier would hold his rifle, something Sam knew was a remnant of Dean's former hunter life.

The brothers made their way to the docks and Sam sat down the tackle box to set up their chairs. Sam had been fishing once or twice during his time at Stanford, so he knew how to set up fishing poles. He first set the reels into the reel seats. Afterwords, he spooled the fishing lines and threaded them up through the rings. Next, Sam slipped the bobber stops on and threaded a small bead under them, sliding the slip bobber up the line. Sam then threaded the ends of the line through the hooks and attached bobbers to the lines. Finally, he took out two worms and baited the hooks.

All the time, Dean was watching him intently. He gasped as he witnessed Sam stab the sharp points through the worms' squirming bodies.

"Sammy! Why you hurt them?"

"Fish eat the worms, Dean. We need them to catch the fish," Sam explained gently, trying not to freak him out. "Without the worms, we won't be able to catch anything."

Dean eyed the wiggling worms, his face slightly paling. "But...you hurted the worms."

Sam sighed and looked at his brother's big, round eyes that were starting to well up with tears. Eventually, his heart couldn't take the sad, puppy look he was being given. Now he knew how Dean felt whenever Sam had used his very own trademark puppy eyes on him.

"Alright, Dean. I'll let the worms go, okay?" Sam smiled softly.

Dean sniffled and nodded, wiping his eyes.

Sam gave him a one-armed hug and then took the worms off the hooks, releasing them and the other ones onto the soil. Sam knew it was a waste of the five bucks he paid for them, but if it would make Dean happy, then he could care less. He hated seeing Dean upset, and he hated being the reason for him to be upset even more. It was a good thing Sam had bought some plastic worms at the last minute. So, he baited those instead and handed Dean his rod after reeling his line up to the right position.

"Okay, Dean. I'm going to teach you how to cast. It's very important that you pay attention, okay?" Sam asked, knowing he didn't really have to ask. He grabbed hold of Dean's hand and stood with him near the edge of the pier, being very careful he didn't stand too close so that they didn't fall in. Dean nodded, turning his full attention to his big brother.

"Okay, first, you hold your pole like this; make sure your thumb is holding the button down. Next, you ease it over your shoulder, like so..." Sam slowly positioned his pole so that the rod was behind him. "You have to be careful on this part. It's important to make sure that there is no one or anything behind you that will get snagged by the hook."

"It hurted them?" Dean looked up at Sam with fearful eyes, making his heart skip a beat or two.

Sam's mouth twitched and he nodded. "Yeah. And you don't want that, do you?"

"No." Dean quickly shook his head.

"Okay, so, once you make sure that the coast is clear and that you have a firm grip on the pole, you fling it forward, releasing the button at the same time. The line and bait will fly out and land in the water. Finally, you reel the line in a bit to tighten it, and wait." Sam did the steps as he explained them and set his pole into the pole holders he set up.

"Wait?" Dean asked.

"Yep."

"How long?"

"Well, that's the thing about fishing. You don't know how long you may have to wait for a fish to bite. It may be minutes, sometimes an hour or so. But fishing is a great sport that teaches you patience. You willing to wait?"

"Yes. I will learn to be patent." Dean nodded.

Sam laughed and hugged Dean fondly. "I know you will. Now, can you show me that you've been paying attention and cast your line?"

Dean nodded and followed Sam's instructions to a T. But when it came to the casting part, it got hard. When he flung his pole forward, releasing the button, his line only went out a foot in front of him, his bobber landing in the water with a soft _plop_.

"Awwww..." Dean whined, sticking his lower lip out in a pout.

Sam smiled, sympathetically and put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "It's okay, Dean. It takes a while to get it right. Do you want me to do it for you?"

"No. I wanna do it." Dean said, determinedly. It seems Dean's stubbornness had followed him from his childhood.

"Okay. Just let me know if you need help." Sam then sat down in his chair and picked up his pole, keeping an eye on Dean, making sure he wasn't going to fall in.

After a while, Dean started to get frustrated that he could get his line out as far as Sam's.

"Sammy?" he pouted.

"Yeah, buddy?"

"Can...can you help me, pweeze?"

A fond smile formed on Sam's face as he set his pole down and stood up. "Of course. All you had to do was ask."

A minute later, the Winchester brothers sat in their chairs, waiting patiently for either of them to get a nibble. They chatted the whole time, discussing what they should do for the rest of the day. By the time they packed up to leave, Dean had caught a total of two small cods while Sam himself had caught a decent-sized Haddock. Dean had been a bit weary when he saw the hooks being caught in the fish's' mouths, but Sam assured that it didn't hurt them and released them immediately after unhooking them, much to Dean's relief. As Sam packed the gear, he noticed a sleepy Dean rubbing his eyes and yawning. It seemed to be nap-time for the youngster. So, Sam picked him up and strapped him into the car seat, where Dean rested his head back on the head rest and fell asleep.

Sam leaned over him, softly stroking his little brother's hair. He would miss this version of Dean once they found the cure. But at the same time, he really wanted his big brother back. Though he wouldn't admit to it aloud, he did miss Dean's playful attempts at embarrassing him in front of cute girls, giving people the wrong impression that they were a gay couple just to spite Sam, and calling him 'Bitch' or 'Sammy.' Sure, little Dean called him 'Sammy'. But it just wasn't the same. Truthfully, Sam was torn about wanting to be either a big brother or a little brother. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He hated choices.

* * *

><p><strong>:3 I hope u liked this as much as I loved typing it! Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long for me to put up ^^;<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**All your reviews make me super happy ^^ I'm glad u like my stories! I love typing them X3 And I'll try to update anytime I can :D  
>THANK YOU! *Titanic hugs!*<br>**

**Takes place during Season 1 between _"Scarecrow"_ and _"Faith"_ :3  
><strong>

**I do not own anything but this story and the plot...darn shame :/  
><strong>

**Supernatural: (C) Eric Kripke!**

* * *

><p>Three months passed quickly. And Dean was <em>still<em> a 3-year old. After countless phone conversations with Bobby, Sam was convinced that there was no known cure and that they had to wait for the spell to wear off. The only problem with that was that the hunters had no idea what kind of spell it was or how long it would last. He just hoped that it wasn't permanent, no matter how much he loved the big brother role. Bobby decided that he would come visit Sam and help him with Dean, knowing how much of a handful he could be at some times, having babysitting him and Sam a lot while John was out hunting years ago. He would be there sometime by noon the next day. In the meantime, Sam sat at the kitchen table, sipping coffee as he scoured the newspaper for any events happening in Salem that month that he could take Dean to.

It was summertime and Dean was getting more restless, having seen kids his age running around outside playing. He really wanted to go out and join them. But Sam was afraid that he could get hurt, or even kidnapped, so he kept him indoors. He had bought him some toys and coloring books to keep him occupied, but they were all played out with and colored in before he knew it. Dean was now laying on the bed, watching a mini-marathon of _Ben 10_ with half interest, his envious eyes often wandering to the window where bright beams of buttery, warm sunshine shone through, giving the room a soft glow. He groaned audibly, making Sam look up at him with worry.

"What's wrong, Dean?"

"I's bored, Sammy, I wanna go out and pway."

Sam felt bad that he kept Dean inside against his will, but with all the dangers that lurked beyond the threshold, he wasn't taking any chances. He recently had saved Dean from being a sacrifice to a Pagan God disguised as a scarecrow, so he wasn't willing to almost lose him again anytime soon.

"I'm sorry, Dean. But it's really hot out there," Sam lied, "you could get heatstroke." In truth, it was only seventy-two degrees, not too bad since it was just early summer.

Dean groaned again, rolling his eyes and returned to the show. Sam watched him for a few more minutes before going back to the paper. His eyes caught something of interest as he turned the page. It seemed that Brockton's annual Brockton Fair was starting tomorrow, June 30th. He smiled, knowing that Dean would be ecstatic to go. It was an eleven-day event, so he had his plans for those one-and-a-half weeks. But no need to tell Dean just yet. It was going to be a surprise, one that he would fill Bobby in later. It would be something the three of them could do together and spend some well-deserved quality time with one another; the perfect guy's day out.

Sam closed the newspaper and folded it back up, setting it down on the table, before heading over to the bed and sitting down beside Dean, wrapping an arm around his small body protectively, and watched the show with him. In the middle of _"Camp Fear"_, the final episode of the marathon, Dean had snuggled up against Sam's side, his head lying on his stomach and his left arm wrapped around it. His legs were curled up to his chest. Sam had stopped watching TV long ago, and was now focused solely on his little big brother, his head cocked to the side slightly, stroking the little boy's silky blonde hair gently. By the time the marathon had ended, the Winchester Brothers were fast asleep, with Dean still curled up against Sam, who had both arms now wrapped around the boy. No evil was going to get to Dean that night, or ever. Not while Sam was around.

**SPNSPNSPN**

Like expected, Bobby arrived at about noon the next day, pulling up next to the Impala in his old '71 Chevelle. Little Dean remembered Bobby very well, seemingly obvious when the 3-year old practically tackled him to the ground once Sam had opened the door and Bobby had gotten out of his car.

"Unca B!" Dean squealed joyfully, hugging the old hunter's round belly lovingly. Bobby laughed and returned the hug, trying to hold back the tears that were forming in the corners of his eyes. It had been years since he last seen Dean as a young child and had shown him this much affection.

"Good to see you again, Bobby," Sam said as he gave his surrogate father a welcoming hug after helping him back onto his feet and leading him back into the hotel room, closing the door behind them.

"Likewise, boy."

"Unca B!" Dean still had hold of Bobby's jacket sleeve and he was jumping up and down. Sam was starting to regret giving him half a chocolate bar earlier.

Bobby kneeled down so that he was eye-level with the boy. "What is it, kiddo?"

"Sammy says he has a surpwize for me, but he won't tell me what it is!" Dean whined.

Bobby smiled, looking up at Sam, who winked at him. He winked back and looked at Dean again. "Well, if we told you, then it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?"

Dean looked up at him thoughtfully before hugging his leg. "Okay, Unca B!"

"Atta boy," Bobby scooped him up and sat on the bed, placing Dean on his knee.

"After I shower, we'll go ahead and leave," Sam said, sitting down on the adjacent bed. He reached over to ruffle Dean's hair again. It seemed to be a new habit for him. But he couldn't help it. The little boy's hair was silky soft and moved almost majestically each time Dean quickly turned his head.

"Good, I could smell ya all the way from South Dakota. You could rival Pepe Le Pew!" Bobby smirked, earning him a laugh and a playful slap on the shoulder from Sam.

"You really saying I smell _that_ bad?"

"Oh, I dunno. What do you think, Dean?" Bobby asked, looking at the young boy.

Dean responded by grinning and holding his nose with both hands. "Pew!"

Sam looked at him with a mock-hurt expression. "I thought you were on my side," he sniffled.

Dean gasped and threw himself suddenly at his big brother, who had to quickly react and catch him. The two fell back on the bed together, Dean hugging Sam's torso tightly.

"I sowwy, Sammy! I's pwomise I's on you's side! Pweeze dun be sad!"

"Relax, buddy," Sam chuckled, wrapping his arms around Dean and kissing the top of his head. "I was kidding!"

Dean giggled and embraced Sam even tighter.

Bobby watched the two with a whimsical look in his eyes. Since finding out what had happened to the Winchester Brothers' mother, he longed for the day that they would be able to live a normal, monster-free life. Sam had four years of it when he left for Stanford, but Dean was stuck in the family business. But now both boys were experiencing normality _together_. It was more than Bobby could ever wish for.

Sam kissed Dean on the head again before standing up with him and handing him over to Bobby so he head into the bathroom for his shower.

Bobby played with Dean for a while till Sam came out, shaking his head so that his wet hair sprinkled water everywhere, giving him a good impression of a wet dog shaking its fur free of water. Some sprayed onto Dean and Bobby.

"Hey, boy, they make towels for a reason," Bobby said with mock disgust.

"Hehe, sorry Bobby," Sam smirked before he sat down on his bed to put on his socks and shoes.

"Sammy's a puppy!" Dean laughed, clapping his hands together.

"He does act like one, doesn't he?" Bobby grinned. "He has the eyes to prove it."

"Very funny," Sam said, rolling his eyes while smiling and shaking his head.

"We's go now?" Dean wondered hopefully. He was jumping up and down enthusiastically. Sam wondered where Dean stored all of this energy.

Sam picked up his baby brother and stood up with him. "I believe we're ready now, right Bobby?"

The older hunter stood up as well, smiling, and nodded. "He's waited long enough. Let's hit the road."

Once Dean was secured in his seat with a few of his toys to keep him occupied during the one hour ride to Brockton. Bobby took over driving so Sam could sit in the back with Dean and play with him. Once in a while, Bobby would glance at them through the rearview mirror, a small smile on his face as he witnessed the newly formed bond between the brothers. Sure, they were close before, but now they were inseparable. Then again, Sam did have the new responsibility to make sure that Dean's young fragile body wouldn't get hurt. And he was going to do a damn good job. He would permanently take down anyone or anything that brought harm upon his brother.

_"Idjits..."_ Bobby thought fondly, shaking his head.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC...<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to anon and Schizophrenic Dreamer for giving me great ideas :D**

**Takes place during Season 1 between _"Scarecrow"_ and _"Faith"_ :3**

**I do not own anything but this story and the plot...darn shame :/  
><strong>

_**Supernatural: (C)**_** Eric Kripke!**

* * *

><p>Sam managed to keep Dean preoccupied until they got into the parking lot of the fairgrounds. When Dean saw all the rides and big-top tent, his eyes widened and his mouth dropped open.<p>

"Woooow!" he exclaimed in a breathless whisper. Sam smiled. He knew his little brother would be pleased. "Sammy! What those?"

"They're carnival rides, buddy."

"Carny vale?"

"_Carnival_. We brought you here to let you have some fun," Sam said, giving Dean a one-armed hug. "We couldn't have you be bored all the time, now could we?"

"Yaaaaay! Thank you Sammy and Unca B!" Dean giggled, giving Sam the tightest hug he could muster before he stood up on the seat to give Bobby's cheek a kiss.

"You're welcome, sport. Now, we should get in line for our all day passes before it gets too bad," Bobby suggested, motioning with his head towards the line-up at the ticket booth. The line was already a good length.

"Ooh, good thinking, Bobby. C'mon Dean!" Sam got out of the Impala first, then reached in and picked Dean up, holding him up on his hip, and shut the door.

He and Bobby then made their way to the ticket booth and got into line. After waiting for only five minutes, they finally got up to the counter.

"Hello and welcome to the Brockton Fairgrounds," greeted a pretty blonde girl who looked to be in her late teens. Her hair was tied back into a ponytail and her eyes were a bright, sky blue. A warm, and comforting smile made Sam feel that nothing could go wrong, even though that was highly false. Danger seemed to follow the Winchesters everywhere they went. So Sam kept his guard up at all times.

"Hi," Sam smiled back, shifting to get Dean into a more comfortable position. "May we have three all day passes, please?"

"Certainly!"

Sam read her nametag as she got the passes ready for them. It read Cassandra.

"She's weally pwetty, ain't she, Sammy?" Dean suddenly blurted, making Sam go beet red in embarrassment as Cassandra looked up at him. She laughed at the horrified look on Sam's face.

"Uuuuhh..." Sam was at a loss for words. He looked at Bobby for help, but the older hunter was too occupied with pretending to look around and trying not crack up at Sam's humiliation.

"You's has the pwettiest bwue eyes I's ever seen!" Dean continued on. "I wish I had bwue eyes like yours! But mine not bwue, dey gween! Sees?" Dean pointed at his own two eyes.

"Yes, they are the most gorgeous green eyes I have ever seen," Cassandra smiled; putting a band around Dean's wrist. She then put a stamp on the back of his hand.

"Thank you! My big brother likes your eyes too! He not looks anywhere else!"

Cassandra laughed again then looked up at Sam, who was still frozen in shock, his eyes locked on her. "Uuuuh, sir?"

Bobby nudged Sam, who snapped out of it and shook his head. He then let Cassandra put a band around his wrist and stamp his hand. Bobby did the same thing.

As soon as they were out of Cassandra's earshot, Sam slapped Bobby's shoulder. "Thanks for the help, Bobby!"

"Hey! I wasn't sure how to make you look less like a gawking idiot than you already were!" Bobby stated defensively, shrugging.

"It's not my fault," Sam grumbled bitterly.

"It okay, Sammy! No need to be embyssed! We's all has our off-momens!" Dean piped up cheerfully, wrapping his arms around Sam's neck in a loving hug.

Sam couldn't be upset with his brother anymore. Not after he just basically quoted him with what he had said earlier to cheer Dean up. Plus the hug really was the cherry on top.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry." Sam smiled and hugged Dean before he placed him on his shoulders, holding tightly onto his legs so he wouldn't fall, while Dean had a gentle hold on Sam's locks.

"So, what ride does Dean want to go on first?" Bobby asked.

Dean looked around thoughtfully at all the different choices. There were far too many that he wanted to try, even though there were only a select few he could really go on because of his size. But he didn't know that.

"Hey, Dean! What about that one?" Sam asked, pointing at a kiddie-airplane ride, starting to walk towards it.

As soon as Dean looked over at it, his face paled instantly.

"Nonononononononono..." he whimpered, now squirming to try and get off of Sam.

"Whoa, Dean! Stop," Sam stopped walking and crouched down so Dean wouldn't fall and get off easier. Once Dean's feet touched the ground, he took off through the crowd.

"DEAN!" Sam and Bobby exclaimed, sprinting after him.

It was then Sam realized something that made him cuss himself out shamefully.

Dean was afraid of flying. _Deathly _afraid. When Sam's big, bold brother had revealed this fact, he had thought he was joking. But it soon became clear that Dean was all but kidding about his phobia. Sam had thought it was a small fear, but the way Dean was literally freaking out over every small jolt and shake from the plane made Sam think again. And now it made perfect sense as to why Dean was now making it a goal of getting as far away from the plane ride as fast as possible. A 3-year old with that kind of immense fear was a bad combination.

The crowd was growing larger and thicker by the second, and Sam's and Bobby's larger bodies made it all the more difficult to maneuver through it, unlike Dean's small and flexible form. Eventually they got through, but lost complete sight of Dean.

"Bobby! Where'd the hell he go?!" Sam asked frantically, looking around, his worry increasing ten-fold when he realized that there were countless hiding spots for a 3-year old to squeeze into. It had also occurred to him that most kidnappings occurred when children were left unattended.

"I have no idea, Sam! I'm about where you are!"

Sam groaned. "This is all my fault! It was my idea to take him somewhere so he wouldn't be bored. I should've remembered Dean was afraid of flying! I'm such a-"

"Sam!" Bobby cried, roughly grabbing Sam's shoulders and giving them a good shake. Sam looked down at him with fearful eyes. "Sam, ya gotta calm down! Nothing is your fault! We will find Dean and sort everything out, okay?"

Sam took a deep breath and let it out slowly before nodding. "Yeah, yeah okay. You're right. Sorry, Bobby."

"No need to apologize, boy. Dean was always a handful. Even as an adult, he still is."

Sam smirked at that. "Yeah, but I still love him."

"I know you do. Now, let's get looking! Your brother could've ran all the way to Ohio by now."

**SPNSPNSPN**

Dean stopped running when he felt himself get tired and out of breath. He crawled underneath a picnic table and sat there, crying. No one who passed by seemed to notice or care that he was there. He felt completely alone. And lost. He didn't know why, but something about the plane ride scared him badly. What he wanted more now was comfort and protection. He wanted to be with Sammy and Bobby again. But he didn't know where they were. He wanted his mother and father even more, but he didn't know where they were either. He started to cry even more.

Suddenly, his head started to ache. He whimpered and clutched his temples tightly as strange images started to flash through his mind. Most of them were of his Sammy...and some other guy with a leather jacket that he didn't recognize. But another was of an older man who looked like his father packing up an old duffel bag and walking out a door, leaving the small boy who looked a lot like him, maybe a year or so older, standing solemnly behind him in the dark. Eventually, the pain put him to a soundless sleep.

**SPNSPNSPN**

It was nearing late afternoon and Sam's worry meter was off the scale. He and Bobby had searched practically everywhere they could think a child would go or hide. But they came up with zilch. No way were they giving up, though. While Bobby was off searching one part of the fair, Sam was searching another. Just then, Sam's eyes caught a glimpse of a curled up figure under one of the picnic tables. Sam cautiously and slowly approached the table, crouching as he got nearer. He gasped as he recognized the shock of blonde hair and the jacket he had bought months ago

"Dean!" Sam exclaimed, immediately regretting it when his brother jumped and sat up quickly, hitting his head on the bottom of the tabletop. He started to cry, in which Sam took notice that he had already been for a while. He quickly crawled under the table to join his little brother.

"Shh, Dean, it's okay, shhh..." Sam coaxed soothingly as he gently maneuvered the little boy into his protective arms after checking his head and body for any injuries, happy to find none. He then got out from under the table with Dean snuggled up against his chest, whimpering and sniffling. Sam rubbed his back comfortingly. "Shh, Dean. I'm here. Big brother's got you."

"S'mmy?" Dean's scared voice broke Sam's heart.

"Yeah, what is it, buddy?" Sam asked gently, sitting down on the bench of the table.

"Where's Mommy? And Daddy?"

Sam froze. "I told you, buddy. They're away on a trip."

"They're not coming back, are they?"

Sam moved Dean so he could look at his tear-streaked face. He placed his large hands on either side of Dean's face and wiped away the fresh tears with his thumbs.

"Of course they are, Dean. Why are you saying they're not?"

"I-I..." Dean started to cry even more. Sam hugged him.

"It's okay, kiddo. You can tell me."

"I saw Daddy leaving me..."

Sam couldn't help but feel a sudden surge of anger that flowed through him that was aimed towards their missing father. But he quickly shoved it aside to make room for comfort and concern as he held Dean tighter. He took out his phone and called Bobby and told him to meet him by the Ferris Wheel.

"Sammy?" Dean said softly as they waited.

"Yeah, Dean?"

"We leaving?"

Sam kissed the top of Dean's head. "You want to?"

Dean shook his head. "I not go on any wides yet."

Sam laughed. "Okay, we can stay. And we'll stay away from that airplane one, okay?"

Dean shuddered and tightened his grip on Sam. "I no like that wide. It makes me 'fwaid."

"I'm so sorry about that, Dean," Sam said with a pang of guilt. "I forgot about you being afraid of flying."

Dean looked up at him. "Does that make me weak?"

_"Okay, that's a new one."_ Sam thought. _"Seems like something older Dean would think. Is he starting to have memory relapses? Oh, God. I hope not."_

Sam realized Dean was looking up at him with huge, wet eyes.

"No, Dean! It doesn't make you weak! It's perfectly normal for everyone to have a fear."

"You has a fear?" Dean wondered, cocking his head curiously.

"Yes, even I have a fear." Sam nodded, brushing a blonde lock from Dean's eyes.

"What you's afwaid of, Sammy?"

"Ummm...well..." Sam felt a bit embarrassed for admitting his own fear to Dean. Luckily, he was saved when Bobby came running up to them.

"Unca B!" Dean cried, sprinting towards the older hunter once Sam set him down.

"Dean! Are you alright, boy?" Bobby exhaled a breath of relief as he embraced the little boy.

"I's fine, Unca B! But the pwane scareded me!" Dean replied.

"I'll say it did," Bobby chuckled, picking Dean up. "You ran faster than a squirrel on a sugar high!"

"Just promise us that you will never run away like that again. okay, Dean?" Sam asked, running his hand through Dean's hair.

"I pwomise, Sammy!"

"Good. I'd hate for anything bad to happen to you," Sam said truthfully.

"You no wowwy, Sammy. I's not gonna be goin' anypwace! I wanna stay with you and Unca B forever!"

Bobby and Sam smiled at this and nodded.

"Okay then. You still up for rides?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah!" Dean exclaimed.

"You two go on ahead, I'll go get us something to snack on," Sam said, "and stay away from the airplane ride!" he directed Bobby sternly.

"I'm not an idjit, ya idjit," smirked Bobby.

"Sammy no idit, either, Unca B!" Sam had to laugh as Dean punched Bobby's shoulder with his tiny fist.

"Aww, thanks for sticking up for me, Dean!"

Bobby just sighed and shook his head, but he was smiling at the same time.

Sam then departed to search out a good vendor when his cell phone rang. It couldn't have been Bobby, so who else could it be?

"Hello?" he asked cautiously after answering his phone.

"Sam, where the hell are you?!" a gruff, irate voice growled. "Why the hell haven't you been answering your phone?!"

Sam felt his stomach drop.

* * *

><p><strong>Dundundun! TBC...<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**This take place between the season 1 eps _"Scarecrow"_ and_ "Faith"_**

**I do not own _Supernatural_ or any character :P Boooo...**

_**_Supernatural_: (C) Eric Kripke!**_

* * *

><p>Sam felt his mouth go dry. His heart rate sped up to a rapid pace.<p>

_"Not now..."_ he thought, _"why now?"_

_ "SAM! Answer me!"_

Sam snapped out of his stunned state his cleared his throat, moistening his lips before replying in a shaky voice.

"Hey, Dad."

_"Damn it, Sam. Why weren't you answering me?" _John Winchester demanded, sounding all but peeved with his youngest son.

Sam didn't know what to say next. There was a reason he had been ignoring his father's calls and coordinates. He didn't want to bring him into this problem. He knew how angry John could get and that could be a danger to little Dean. Sam had thought it was best to leave John in the dark. Apparently, he was wrong. And something told him that he was going to live to regret it later.

_"Sam! Stop ignoring me and tell me what's been keeping you from checking your voicemail!"_

Sam looked over where he saw Bobby and Dean looking up at the Ferris Wheel, pointing at it and smiling. Bobby seemed to be explaining to little Dean, who was listening very intently and nodding his head, making his blond hair shift slightly with each movement. This show of affection sparked just enough confidence inside of Sam to allow him to stand up to his father, something he had been afraid to do all these years. But not anymore. He was tired of being a coward. He was a strong, independent 23 year old, not the scared, obedient twelve year old he used to hate.

"Good to see you too, Dad." Sam said with sheer bitterness.

_"Watch your damn tone with me, boy. Now explain yourself."_

"Well, okay then. Sorry for me being a bit preoccupied with taking care of Dean for the past three months to even worry about seeing what other stupid hunt you want use to go on next or see which damn creature need ganked." Sam replied, feeling anger rise in his chest.

John's voice seemed to soften a bit when he asked, _"What's wrong with Dean? Is he sick?"_

Sam rolled his eyes. "No, sir. He's not sick."

_"Then what's wrong with him? If he's not sick, wait...did a monster get to him?"_

"Witch, actually."

_"Where?"_

"Salem, Massachusetts."

_"Of course that'd be the location. Okay, what did she do to him? Please tell me it isn't a serious hex."_

"Well, it's not _that_ serious, but..."

_"_But_? You know I don't like 'buts', Sam! What aren't you telling me?"_

"Promise you won't flip out?" Sam asked cautiously, knowing that was a dumb thing to ask of his father.

_"What? Sam...!"_

"Promise me, Dad!" Sam yelled. "I'll tell you if you promise not to get angry! If I tell you and you get angry and storm your way here, you're going to frighten Dean badly, and that's not what I need right now! So promise me!"

Sam heard his father take a deep breath then release it before replying. _"Fine, I promise. Now what's wrong with Dean?"_

_"Best to pull the Band-Aid off quickly," _Sam thought unsurely. "Okay, Dad. The witch put a hex on Dean. And it regressed him to a 3-year old." Sam had said this quickly, so John's silence made him believe that he hadn't caught his news. But before he could repeat himself, John spoke up. And he didn't sound happy at all.

_"Where are you staying?"_

"What? Dad! You're upset! You promised me-"

_"_Where_ are you staying, Samuel?!"_

Sam knew that he was in trouble when John used his full first name. It wasn't wise to feed the fire. So he told John the name of the motel he had to basically bribe the manager into letting them stay in for a bit longer. The poker winning money was slowly dwindling. Once he had the location, John abruptly hung up and Sam knew a hurricane was on its way.

Sam sighed and looked back over at his surrogate father and little brother. They were now seated at a picnic table, pointing at different rides and laughing. Bobby kissed the top of Dean's head and hugged him close. At this, Sam set his mouth into a firm line. Well, let that hurricane come, because he was going to be the shelter. There was no way John's wrath would put a damper on Sam's quality time with Dean. And if John was going to hurt Dean, he would have to go through not only Sam, but Bobby as well. Dean was well protected. Sam smiled at that. He then set off to get some food and refreshments.

**SPNSPNSPN**

Sam returned with some funnel cake, corn-dogs, and pop for him and Bobby and water for Dean. Once he set them down on the tabletop, he sat down beside Bobby and picked up Dean, sitting him in his lap.

"Hey, kiddo! Miss me?"

"I's miss you wots! You's be gone forever!" Dean said, leaning back so his back was against Sam's chest. He tilted his head so that he was looking up at Sam, who was looking down at him.

"Yeah, sorry about that, something...came up." Sam felt Bobby's concerned eyes drilling into him. He wanted to avoid them for now. He didn't want to ruin the fun they've been having. Bobby seemed to understand, for he didn't egg Sam on. Instead, he took a piece of the funnel cake and handed it to Dean, who looked at it suspiciously.

"What this?" Dean poked the food, as if it were some kind of live animal.

"It's called funnel cake." Sam smiled.

"Why call fun cake?"

"_Funnel_ cake, silly." Bobby chuckled. "Not sure why they call it that."

"What is it?"

"It's just deep-fried dough." Sam explained, amused by Dean's curiosity. "It's good!"

"What white stuff?"

"That's powdered sugar. It makes funnel cake taste sweeter and better! You gonna try some?" Bobby held the piece out to Dean again. This time, he took it and nibbled on it.

"You'll have to take a bigger bite than that, Dean." Sam ruffled Dean's hair. "That way, you'll get a better taste."

Dean nodded and bit off a larger chunk. The result was instantaneous. He gasped as his eyes widened so big, Sam thought his eyeballs were gonna pop out.

"You okay, Dean?" Sam asked, worried.

Dean turned to him with the same surprised expression. He then smiled a toothy smile.

"That gooood, Sammy!"

Bobby and Sam looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"What? What funny?" Dean cocked his head to the side.

"Oh, Dean. I love you." Sam said fondly, still chuckling as he hugged Dean.

"I wuv you too, Sammy, but why you and Unca B waugh at me?" Dean pouted.

"We didn't mean to make it seem like we were making fun of you, buddy." Bobby said truthfully, taking Dean onto his own lap. "You just said something funny that made us laugh."

This seemed to cheer Dean up since he stopped pouting and smiled.

"I's make you waugh?"

"Yes, you did. It's because you're funny!" Sam nodded.

"And when you're funny, you make other people laugh!" Bobby added.

"Ooh! Wike cwowns?"

"You're better than any clown, kiddo."

"But I not know how to make bwoon animals."

Sam and Bobby laughed again, and Dean joined in this time.

"Yay! I make you waugh again!"

"See? I told you were funny!" Sam tickled Dean, making him squeal with laughter. "Now it's my turn to make you laugh!"

"Nooo!" Dean squirmed, trying to get away, but Bobby held onto him and joined Sam in tickling him.

They ignored all the weird stares they were getting from passersby.

This was them having fun, and nothing was going to ruin it.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC...<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Just so u know, I have nothing against John Winchester ^^; I truly do think he tries his best to be a great dad to Sam and Dean, and he's proven that more than once 83 So, just b/c I make him all mean and nasty here, DOES NOT mean I do not like him ^^;  
><strong>

**This take place between the season 1 eps _"Scarecrow"_ and_ "Faith"_**

**I do not own _Supernatural_ or any character...just this story and its plot :P  
><strong>

_**_Supernatural_: (C) Eric Kripke!**_

* * *

><p>Sam pulled the Impala up to their hotel room. The Winchester Brothers and Bobby had spent all day at the fair and were planning on returning the next day. Bobby had treated them to dinner after the fair then bid them good-bye before heading off to a different hotel he had checked into upon arriving in Salem. As Sam parked and got out to retrieve a sleeping Dean, he failed to spot or recognize the black pick-up truck with a Devil's Trap symbol on the tailgate sitting in just a few spots away from them.<p>

"C'mon, buddy. Bedtime." Sam cooed, unbuckling his exhausted brother from his car seat. The stuffed tiger that Sam had won for him in a carnival game and Dean had dubbed Hobbes was clutched tightly in his arms.

"B' 'm no' sl'py..." Dean moaned tiredly, leaning instantly into Sam's shoulder once he was in the comfort of his brother's arms.

Sam smiled as he made his way to the door, getting the keys ready. "Sure you aren't, buddy."

He slid the key into the keyhole and turned it, unlocking the door. Sam then opened the door and immediately drew his gun while holding Dean closer to him protectively once he saw the shadowy figure standing against the kitchen sink, backlit by the moonlight shining in through the window behind him.

"Who are you?!" Sam hollered, waking Dean up fully. He whimpered when he saw the mysterious stranger.

"Sammy!" he whined.

"It's okay, Dean. I got ya. No one is going to get you with me around." Sam promised assuringly to little Dean. He then resumed full guardian mode and aimed the gun steadily at the figure. "Who are you?! What do you want?"

Suddenly, the figure stood straight and casually started towards them. Sam kept his focus solely on the figure as he slowly backed up. His back hit the doorframe. But before he could make a run for it, a familiar voice spoke up.

"Relax, Sam. It's me. Your observation skills are severely lacking."

Sam lowered his gun when he recognized the voice. He flicked on the light and, surely enough, a man of about 52 years of age with a complete beard and mustache and messy, dark brown hair. He had a glint of anger and relief in his eyes. Sam was pretty sure the anger was for him, but he didn't care. It was best he took the blow.

"Dad, you got here quicker than I expected," Sam sighed, setting Dean down on the ground, but keeping him close by. He put the safety back on his gun before placing it in the back of his jeans.

"I happened to be in the next state over working on a banshee hunt." John never broke eye contact with his youngest son.

"Sammy? Who that?" Dean piped up nervously, peeking out from where he hid behind Sam's legs. He was looking up at John with trepidation.

It occurred to Sam that John looked completely different and older now than he did 23 years ago, and how grungy and unshaven John looked now didn't help at all. Sam squatted down and wrapped an arm around Dean's shoulder.

"Um, Dean. This is our father."

"He is? But he not look like daddy!"

"Dean, it is me," John stepped in, now kneeling down so he could look his oldest-turned-youngest son in the eyes. "Now stop hiding! That's an order!"

"Dad!" Sam hissed.

But Dean, being intimidated by John's demanding tone, immediately came out and stood in front of John, who looked deep into his eyes for a long time. Dean began to nervously fidget with Hobbes' tail. He was getting uncomfortable. Sam was too. He carefully watched John's actions and movements.

After a while, John pulled Dean into a tight hug, which shocked the little boy and Sam simultaneously. Dean eventually returned the hug then pulled away from John.

"You reawwy my daddy?"

John smiled. "What, the hug wasn't enough for you?" Dean smiled and giggled. He then yawned.

"I think it's time you go to bed, Dean." Sam said, picking the boy up and walking him over the bed furthest from the door. He laid him down and tucked him in. Dean instantly curled up with Hobbes and fell asleep. Sam kissed him on the cheek before standing back up.

"You and I need to talk," John said, getting back to business.

Sam groaned. He was tired and not in the mood for more arguing. "Dad, can't this wait till tomorrow?"

"No. We need to talk _now!_"

Without waiting for a reply, John grabbed Sam by the sleeve and literally dragged him outside, shutting the door before rounding furiously on the 23-year old.

"Why hasn't he changed back yet?!"  
>Sam stared at him incredulously. "Dad, we've been trying to find a way to reverse the spell!"<p>

"Oh yeah, taking him to a freakin' carnival is doing a nice job." John spat.

"We've been researching for _3 damn months_!" Sam's voice rose with his anger. "But we found _squat_! Bobby and I figured that the spell would wear off on its own, given time. Since we have no idea what was in the potion the witch forcefully made him drink, we have no leads! So till then, we're trying to give Dean the childhood he's never had!"

Sam was breathing hard by the time he was done with his rant, his nostrils flaring and a cold fury burning in his eyes. John glared up at his youngest son silently, soaking in this information.

"What, you don't think I've tried?" John said coldly.

Sam threw his hands up in exasperation. "Usually parents don't teach their kids bow hunting at age five or show them how to shoot a gun when they turn ten!"

"I was preparing him for when he gets into the hunting business!"

"That is exactly my point! Did you ever stop to consider if he _wanted_ to join the hunt?!" Sam growled.

John opened his mouth to speak, but shut it soon after, turning away instead. He put one hand over his eyes and the other on his hip.

Sam saw an opportunity to continue. "Most kids his age are in preschool. They hang out at playgrounds and play with other children. They learn how to read and write, not how to assemble a gun. And they definitely do not hunt monsters or learn Latin. Do you hear me, Dad?"

"Yeah, I hear you, Sammy." John replied. Sam noticed he was settling down. He was using a more calm voice.

"Good. Now do you understand what I'm trying to do for Dean? He's raised me practically all my life, and his own too. Now I get the chance to do the same for him. Please, Dad. Let me do this for him, it's the least I can do."

"Fine." John sighed, turning back around. "I will give you two weeks with him, and if he isn't back to normal by then, I'm taking matters into my own hands."

"What? But, Dad..."

"No, Sam! No 'buts'! "John pointed a stern finger in Sam's face. "Two weeks and that's _it_! I'll be calling in now and then on your progress."

Before Sam could protest, a loud shriek sounded from the room. He sprang into action, throwing open the door and rushing in, leaving a dumbfounded John alone outside.

Dean was thrashing around on the bed, getting tangled in the blanket and sheet, trying to escape from the clutches of the nightmare he was trapped in as he bawled and screamed. Hobbes was in a vice-grip hold in his right hand. Sam hurried over to the bed and leaned over it, immediately going into mother hen mode. He got his little brother untangled from the bed-clothes and tossed them onto the ground. He then sat down beside Dean.

"Dean! Wake up, buddy. Please! It's me, Sammy! Open those beautiful eyes for me, please!" Sam said, grabbing Dean's tiny shoulders.

Dean continued to cry. John stood in the doorway, watching the brothers. Sam had resolved to now hold Dean protectively in his arms in a loving hug, rocking him back and forth while whispering comforting assurances to him.

"It's okay, buddy. Sammy's here. Shh...that's it...no need to cry. I'm here, I won't let you go. Shh..."

Dean was sniffling and sobbing by now as he clung securely to Sam's hoodie.

"S'mmy?" Sam barely heard the tiny voice call out to him, but he caught it.

"Yeah, buddy? What's up?" Sam answered, stroking Dean's hair as he held him against his chest.

"I-I had a bad dweam..."

Sam felt like he swallowed a bucket of ice. He was afraid of this. He had been wondering if any of older Dean's memories were going to rear up anytime soon. Unfortunately, his prediction came true.

"Wh-what did you see, kiddo?" Sam nervously asked, swallowing hard and rubbing Dean's back with the same hand he was stroking Dean's hair with.

Dean's response was muffled since he had his face buried in Sam's shirt. So Sam pulled him away and used his finger to gently lift Dean's chin so he was staring into his dewy green eyes.

"Can you please repeat that for me, Dean? I couldn't hear you." Sam requested leniently.

Dean sniffled. "Fiwe."

Icicles formed in Sam's gut. "Fire? You dreamed about fire?" Sam looked up nervously at John, who looked back at him with a similar expression. Sam returned back to Dean. "What fire?" He already knew the answer, but he just had to ask anyways.

"It ate our house...and Mommy." Dean started to cry again, so Sam held him against him once more and stood up. He paced with him as John entered the room and cautiously approached the two.

"He's having memory relapses," he said quietly.

"Thanks for the newsflash, Edison." Sam grumbled.

"It must mean that whatever the witch gave him is beginning to wear off. His memories are being restored one at a time."

"Doesn't mean he's going to start hunting again anytime soon." Sam suddenly snapped, turning to his father, indignantly. "I will give him what he deserves! And you're not going to stop me! So help me if you even try."

John stared at his son with hurt eyes while Sam glared icily at him. Finally, the older hunter turned away and left, shutting the door, leaving Sam alone with Dean once again. A minute later, the growl of a truck engine sounded followed by the sound of wheels crunching gravel, both of which died down as John drove away. Sam sighed, feeling as if a large weight was lifted off of his chest. He lowered his head to look at his brother and smiled. Dean had literally cried himself to sleep and was dozing soundly against Sam's chest.

Sam moved over to his bed and slowly lowered himself down onto it, cautious with every movement so he wouldn't wake up his little brother. He maneuvered his legs up onto the bed and slid under the blanket. He then eased down onto his back, shifting Dean so that he was now lying against his side, Sam's left arm wrapped around the boy's waist securely. It wasn't long till Sam fell into a deep slumber as well, not giving a damn about leaving the lamp on.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC...<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm doing my best to have a new chapter up everyday X)**

**I would love to thank Krishnaa for the idea of sick!Sammy and Doctor!Dean as well X3  
><strong>

**If anyone else has anymore ideas, I'd love to read them :)  
><strong>

**This take place between the season 1 eps _"Scarecrow"_ and_ "Faith"_**

**P.S. I keep noticing some errors in this so I keep having to make revisions ^^;_  
><em>**

**I do not own _Supernatural_ or any character...just this story and its plot :P  
><strong>

_**_Supernatural_: (C) Eric Kripke!**_

* * *

><p>Sam woke up the next morning, feeling horrible. His nose felt congested and his throat was raw. He coughed, which felt like a thousand needles jabbing his in the chest.<p>

_"Great...a freakin' summer cold,"_ he thought miserably. He moaned and rolled over onto his side, expecting to see Dean still sleeping beside him, but he wasn't there. Despite his queasiness, Sam shot up in bed, regretting it as dizziness struck him.

"Dean?" he called, holding his head, waiting for the room to stop spinning. "Dean!"

He let out a breath of relief as his little brother bounded out of the kitchen, covered in what looked like pancake batter.

"Hi Sammy!" he exclaimed, hopping onto the bed to give him a big hug. But Sam moved away from him, making Dean stop and look up at him with large green eyes. "What wrong, Sammy? You not love me anymore?"

"What? No! No, Dean! I love you a lot! It's just, I'm not feeling well and I don't want you to catch whatever I caught." Sam said honestly.

"You sick?" Dean cocked his head to the side. Sam smiled. He loved when Dean did that. It made him look even more adorable.

"Yes, buddy. I'm sick. But don't worry, I'll be better soon! Then we can go back to the carnival, how's that sound?"

"Okay, Sammy. But till then, I's take care of you!" Dean beamed.

"You're gonna be my doctor?" Sam asked, surprised.

Dean nodded. "Yes! I Docor Dean!"

Sam chuckled and ruffled Dean's hair. "Okay then, I'll let you take care of me. Now, would you explain to me why you're covered in pancake batter?"

Dean looked down at the ground sheepishly. "I's twy to make you bwekfas."

"You're making me breakfast for me?" Sam said, touched.

"Yes. You's the bestest big brother in the world! I's make you bwekfas!"

Sam's heart warmed. "And you're the best little brother I ever had. I wouldn't trade you for anything!"

As much as Sam wanted to hug Dean now, he was dead serious about Dean's well-being and couldn't risk him getting ill, unsure how well his immune system worked.

"Why don't I help you cook breakfast?"

"But, you's sick! You not be up!" Dean said, placing his hands on his hips. "You tell me peeps west when they get sick! So you west!"

"I'm feeling a bit better, Dean," Sam lied. He just didn't want Dean anywhere near the stove. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and gave himself a few minutes for the nausea to pass before he stood up and made his way into the kitchen.

Surely enough, the entire area was coated in batter, most of it on the counter and half of it in the big red bowl. Sam noticed that the batter had bits of egg shells in them. Sam sighed and looked down at Dean, who looked back up at him.

"Tell you what, how about we just order breakfast. I'll clean this mess up in the meantime."

"No! You lie down and I's cwean!" Dean insisted, pointing back at Sam's bed. "Now get!"

"It's fine, Dean. I have it. I..."

Sam was caught off guard when Dean moved behind him and put his hands on his backside and began pushing him towards the bed. For a 3-year old, Dean was incredibly strong. Sam's shins bumped into the edge of the mattress. Dean then made Sam sit down.

"You's stay there and west! I's cwean the kitty-ten up."

Sam laughed. "_Kitchen_, Dean. Kit-chen."

"Kitsen..." Dean tried.

"Close enough. Just, be careful in there, please?" Sam said worriedly.

"I's pwomise! Now go to sweep!"

**SPNSPNSPN**

Sam wasn't aware that he had fallen asleep and awoke with a start. He immediately looked around for Dean and was surprised to see that the kitchen was sparkling clean. And that Dean was nowhere in the room.

_"Not again."_

Sam jumped up, ignoring the dizziness and rushed to the door, about to open it when it did so itself, nearly whacking him in the face. Bobby appeared from behind the door and smiled when he saw Sam.

"Hey, Sam! Good to see you up and about! How are you?"

"Frantic, Bobby!" Sam yelled. "Dean's gone! I fell asleep to him cleaning the kitchen and I wake up to him gone and I have no idea where he went!"

"Sam..." Bobby said.

But Sam wasn't listening. "Something must've got him!"

"Sam...!" Bobby said louder.

"Oh no. What if Dad came by and...I knew I shouldn't have went to sleep! It's my fault Dean's missing now! I'm the worst brother ever!"

"Sam! Would you shut up for one minute and let me explain?!" Bobby yelled, startling Sam.

"Sorry, Bobby. What are you doing here?"

"Well, I came by to see how you and Dean were doing and to see if you wanted to go back to the carnival. When I arrived, Dean told me he was cleaning the kitchen while you were in bed, sick. I figured I'd help the little guy with the kitchen and take him out for ice cream while you were resting."

Sam felt immensely relieved. "Thank God. But, where's Dean now?"

"He fell asleep in the car. I was just coming back to see how you were doing."  
>"I'm doing better now that I know my brother wasn't kidnapped by some supernatural freak." Sam answered, sitting back down on his bed. "Can you please bring him in? I want to see him."<p>

Bobby smiled. "Of course. I'll be right back."

Bobby left and, just as promised, returned with a dozing Dean in his arms. Sam smiled, which suddenly turned to a frown as soon as he saw the large bandage on Dean's shin.

"What happened?" he asked, instantly taking Dean from Bobby and sitting down with him to inspect him. He totally forgot about keeping Dean as far away from his sick self.

"Sam, relax. It's nothing to fuss over." Bobby sighed, shutting the door and sitting on the other bed. He was afraid of this reaction.

"What happened?" Sam repeated angrily. He gently peeled off the bandage and gasped when he saw the large, ugly red scrape on his brother's shin.

Bobby swallowed uneasily. "We went to the park after getting ice cream and he was playing on the slide. He was getting ready to climb back up when this group of kids who were about two years older than him ran past him. One of them knocked him down and he scraped his knee on the gravel. Nothing to worry about."

Sam looked up at him with fury in his eyes. "Nothing to worry about?! Do you have any idea how scared I was when I found him missing when I woke up? I thought I had lost him for good! And now because someone is so bad of a parent, they don't teach their kid how to say 'excuse me', which led to my brother getting hurt! Of course I have something to worry about!"

"I'm sorry, Sam." Bobby said, guiltily. He looked down at the ground.

Sam realized he was being an ass and softened his tone and expression. He reached over and patted Bobby on the knee. The older hunter looked up at him in surprise. Sam was smiling at him.

"I'm sorry, Bobby. I was just worried. Thank you for keeping Dean preoccupied while I was sleeping."

"I understand, Sam. And you're welcome."

Sam smiled again before grimacing and rubbing his throat. Bobby chuckled.

"Guess yelling wasn't such a good idea, was it, ya idjit?"

"I guess not," laughed Sam, grimacing again.

Dean stirred. Sam looked down.

"Mmm...Sammy?"

"Hey, Dean. You okay?"

"I's fine, Sammy." Dean yawned and sat up. "Unca B took me for ice cweam then we dwove to the park. But we goes back here after I's gets hurted."

Sam stroked Dean's hair. "Yeah, I know, buddy. Bobby told me. I'm glad you weren't injured that bad. Did you have fun?"

Dean nodded then pointed to the pillows, his face serious, which reminded Sam of his older self whenever he got the same expression. It had signified that he meant business. "You's supposed to be westing! Now wie down!"

Bobby laughed. "You better listen to him, Sam. You know how he is when he's serious."

"Yeah, a little too well," agreed Sam, getting under the covers and laying on his back.

Dean walked up to the head of the bed and put a hand on Sam's forehead.

"You checking my temperature, Doctor Dean?" Sam asked.

"Yes! Now shush!"

"Sorry." Sam fell silent and patiently waited for Dean to finish.

He waited five minutes before Dean removed his hand and ran to the bathroom, disappearing inside. Sam heard the faucet being turned on then off. Dean reemerged a second later with a dripping wet washcloth, creating large water puddles on the hardwood floor.

"Dean, be careful!" Sam instructed. But Dean ignored him and slapped the washcloth onto his entire face, which really made it difficult to breathe. So, Sam folded it up so that it only covered his forehead. He saw Bobby suppressing a laugh.

"You's warm, Sammy," Dean pouted, sticking his lower lip out further. He was worried. "Why's you warm?"

"Awww, buddy. It's okay! I'm okay!" Sam reassured him the best he could. "I just have a little fever is all. It's my body's way of protecting me."

"It is?" Dean's face brightened.

"Yes. My body is fighting the evil cold germs, and the fever is one of the ways it does. Soon I'll be healthy and then we can have some more fun!" Sam explained as simply as he could without confusing the poor kid.

"So, fever good?" Dean wondered.

"Well, sometimes. If my fever gets too high, it could really hurt me. But your helping it stay down by bringing me cool, wet washcloths!" Sam added quickly when Dean gasped fearfully.

"You's not wowwy, Sammy! I's do my bestest to make sure good fever do not turn to bad fever!" Dean said with confidence. "Docor Dean will make you better!"

"I know you will, Dean. Oops, I mean _Doctor_ Dean." Sam corrected with a wink. Dean giggled. "And Uncle Bobby can be the nurse!"

"Yes!" Dean exclaimed excitedly.

"Now, hold on a second, there, boy." Bobby protested. "No way am I being subjected into becoming something as humiliating."

"Dean! Quick! Give Uncle Bobby your special puppy eyes!" Sam grinned.

"What special puppy eyes?" Bobby asked, apprehensively.

"The ones I taught him how to make." Sam's grin broadened.

Bobby gulped, pretending to be horrified. "Oh no."

And sure enough, when he looked back at Dean, he seen the most adorable face he's ever seen. Dean's eyes were wide and dewy with fake tears and his lower lip was not only stuck out all the way, but it was _trembling_. He also had his hands clasped together and was leaning his head against them. It was too much for Bobby to take.

"Alright, alright, fine! I'll be a damn nurse! But just until Sam gets better, which he better soon, or I'm pumping him full of antibiotics and leaving him to fend for himself." Bobby said jokingly.

Sam laughed. "Awww, love you too, Nurse Bobby!"

"Shut up, ya idjit before I change my mind." Bobby said with false indignation.

"With Docor Dean and Nurse B, you's be better in no time!" Dean said joyfully. "And if you's not, I will take care of you's till you's are!"

"I know you will, Dean. You always do a great job looking after me, and I highly appreciate it." Sam felt tears well up in his eyes. It seemed that more and more of Dean's old self was starting to come through. He was torn in between hoping that the spell was wearing off and Dean would soon be the 27-year old, sarcastic womanizer again, and hoping that the spell would last even longer so he could enjoy being in his big brother's shoes for a while more.

Dean smiled at him and looked like he really wanted to give Sam a big hug, but refrained from doing so at Sam's wishes to keep little contact so he would catch what he had.

_"Once I'm better, I'll have to give him a million hugs to make it up to him,"_ Sam thought, devotedly. _"And take him back to the carnival. Hopefully this cold doesn't last all week. He seemed to have a lot of fun there and I would hate for him to miss out on it."_

"Okay, Sammy. You's wie here and Unca B and me makes soup and cwackers for you's! Chicken oodles! You wikes chicken oodles, wight?"

Sam chuckled. "Yes, Doctor. I love chicken noodle soup. It's my favorite."

"Good! Be wight back! And no getting up from wying down! You's sick!"

Dean then hurried off into the kitchen. Bobby stood up.

"Hey, Bobby?" Sam called.

Bobby turned to him, ready to get him whatever he needed. "Yeah, kid? What's up?"

"I was just wondering...do they make skimpy nurse outfits in your size?"

Bobby growled and chucked a pillow from the other bed at him. Sam laughed, which hurt his throat, but he couldn't care less.

"You're supposed to be sick, so act like it, ya idjit."

"Yes, _Nurse_ Bobby."

"Boy, you're pressin' your luck!"

"Sorry! Sorry. I'll be good, I promise."

"You better, or no soup for you!"

"You totally stole that line from that one movie."

"So? You gonna sue me now?"

"Maybe."

"Idjit."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC...<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**:P Sorry if I'm lagging behind on this...I get distracted very easily ^^;  
><strong>

**This take place between the season 1 eps _"Scarecrow"_ and_ "Faith"_  
><strong>

**I do not own _Supernatural_ or any character :P Boooo...**

**_Supernatural_: (C) Eric Kripke! 8D *bows down to his epicness***

* * *

><p>Unfortunately, Sam's cold lingered for the rest of the week, and by the time he was able to sit or stand without nearly keeling over, the carnival was done and over with, being torn down until next summer. Sam was highly disappointed that he was able to take Dean there only once. But either Dean was too busy nursing Sam back to health to even notice, or he just didn't care. But now Sam had to think of something else that would help entertain his hyper-prone little brother. The threat of John returning the next week was still fresh in his mind. Sam continued to worry about what John would do to Dean. It was bound to be bad, knowing how desperate John was to avenge Mary's death by finding and killing the demon responsible for it.<p>

Sam and Bobby had leafed through every book and the witch's Grimoire at least five times, though, and they still remained non-the-wiser. Bobby had concluded that it was a Wait-And-See kind of spell. And since the spell wasn't doing anything harmful to Dean, Sam was willing to allow it to run its course, no matter how long the wait. Aside from the nightmares that constantly plagued him every time he fell asleep, Dean was a perfectly healthy and happy 3-year old boy. He always had an adorable, toothy smile on his face, much like older Dean used to always have on his that would cause Sam to smile too, even if he was mad at his brother for getting them into dangerous or stupid predicaments. As long as one brother had the other, they were going to be alright. Dean was the Yin to Sam's Yang. And they'd be damned if they let anyone tear them apart. They'd hurt anyone who would try, even if it happened to be their father. And Sam was sticking to that rule of thumb very strictly.

"Hey, Dean. Would you like to go to the movies with Uncle Bobby and me?" Sam asked after looking through the local paper to see what was playing.

Dean looked up at him from his spot on the floor, near the table Sam was sitting at, where he had been playing with his Hotwheels. "Movies?"

_"Oh yeah, Dean has never been to the movies before. Duh, Sam!"_ Sam mentally slapped himself. "Yeah. It's like watching a show on TV, only these shows are longer and you watch them on a ginormous TV screen!"

Dean's eyes widened at this. "Ginmous?"

"Yeah!" Sam grinned at Dean's interest. "And there's a new movie called '_Cars'_ that I'm sure you'll love."

"'_Cars'_?" Dean questioned. "What about?"

"Ummm..." Sam looked down at the movie info. "Well, it's about cars, basically," he replied for the lack of a better answer. "You'll see when we get there. But I know you'll like it."

Dean smiled. "Okay, Sammy! If you's says I wikes it, then I wikes it!"

"But we haven't even seen the movie, yet, silly," Sam laughed, "how do you know if I'm right?"  
>Dean hugged him affectionately. "'Cause you's my big brother, and big brothers are always right!"<p>

Sam's heart skipped a beat or two. Older Dean often joked that because he was the eldest of the two, everything he basically said was right. And now little Dean was quoting that fact. Everyday, more and more of Dean's memories materialized. Sam was sure that once they all were there, Dean would revert back to normal. Sam's eyes teared up as he returned the hug.

"You're right," he whispered, rubbing Dean's back. "Big brothers are always right."

They remained in embrace for a few minutes till Dean sneezed.

_"Oh no," _Sam thought worriedly as he pulled Dean away. Was he coming down with Sam's cold? "Bless you!"

"Thank you, Sammy!" Dean sniffled.

"You getting a cold?" Sam felt Dean's forehead, but it didn't feel warm.

"No. You's cowogne made me sneeze." Dean sneezed again.

Sam laughed. "Sorry, buddy."

"I's okay! We's go to movies now?"

"Let me get the keys to the Impala and then we can go."

"Yay! Impy!" Dean exclaimed happily.

Sam smiled and shook his head.

No matter how old or young Dean was, his love for that classic car would never die.

**SPNSPNSPN**

"Is the movie gonna start now?" Dean asked Sam hopefully, like he had been doing after every preview.

"It will in a few minutes, bud." Sam repeated like he had each of those times. He shifted in his seat to try to get more comfortable. His tall, lanky form really didn't fit in these tiny theater seats all that well. Dean's tiny form seemed dwarfed by them; his knees barely clearing the edge of the seat. But at least he was comfortable.

"Is it gonna start now?" Dean said a minute later, a mouth full of popcorn.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Dean." Sam scolded. "And it will start soon. Just be patient."

"Okay, Sammy."

"Excuse me," a middle aged-man with a balding head and beer gut stepped up to the aisle Sam and Dean sat in. He looked a bit drunk. It was then Sam noticed a beer bottle in his hand. "Would you mind telling your brat to shut up?"

Sam felt his overprotective instincts kick into high gear. He squared his shoulders and rose up to his full height, which towered over the guy's 5"8 profile. The drunken bastard backed up in alarm.

"You say one more bad thing about my _brother_ and I swear I will have your sorry, drunk ass kicked out of here." Sam growled threateningly. "He's only 3 years old, he doesn't know any better. Now, the big question is why your _here_, watching a _kid's _movie, _drunk_? You know that's illegal, so I could just have you thrown out for that instead. Now, unless you don't want that to happen, I suggest you shut you damn piehole and return to your seat before I _make_ you!"

Apparently, the guy was either too drunk to argue, or he was a coward. He stumbled backwards and ran off, heading for the exit instead of back to his seat. Sam smirked and sat back down, putting a comforting arm around Dean, who had been watching him in awe.

"That was awesome, Sammy!" Dean said.

"No one picks on my little brother when I'm around." Sam smiled, giving him a tiny squeeze. The theater suddenly became darker as the movie started. "It's time to be quiet now," he whispered, "the movie is starting."

"Okay." Dean whispered back then turned his full attention to the big screen, munching on more popcorn.

**SPNSPNSPN**

"That movie was AWESOME!" Dean cried as soon as they left the theater. They had went to a 6 'o clock show, so by the time they left, it was dark outside. "Wightning Mcwean is the best!"

"You mean he's better than Impy?" Sam wondered. He decided to adopt Dean's version of Impala for his sake.

Dean gasped. "No! Impy's better! I mean's Wightning is the best in the movie!"

"Oh, thank heavens. You wouldn't want Impy to get jealous, now would you?"

"No! I's not wike when Impy is sad." Dean stuck his lower lip out.

Sam put a hand on Dean's shoulder and pulled him closer to him. The two continued through the parking lot, towards the Impala, Sam keeping a watchful eye out for any potential danger.

Just then, Dean gasped loudly, making Sam jump. He then broke free from Sam and ran ahead.

"Dean! Get back here!" Sam cried, running after him. He wondered what would cause Dean to react the way it did. Whatever it was, he had to get to Dean before he got hurt.

When Sam finally caught up to Dean, he was hunched over something in between two cars. He was trembling.

"Dean, what's wrong? You okay?" Sam asked quietly, thinking that Dean had another memory relapse.

"Sammy," Dean mumbled. "Look," he pointed a shaking finger at the object before him.

Sam followed his finger to a tiny heap of black, damp fur. He kneeled down to get a closer look.

_"Mrow..." _the heap squealed pitifully. Sam then realized it was a tiny kitten. It meowed again, a bit louder, and raised its head weakly to look up at the brothers with sad, green eyes that looked too big for its head. It mewed once more. Dean must've somehow heard the tiny crying, which would've caused him to suddenly break away from his brother.

Dean looked up at Sam with tearful eyes. Sam's heart broke when he looked into them. "Can we helps her, pweeze?"

"Dean..." Sam began to object, knowing what Dean wanted to do. But one more look into those emerald orbs made his conscience take over him. He smiled. "Don't worry, Dean. We will help her. We'll take her back to the motel and get her warm and dry."

"What about food?" Dean wiped away the tears with the back of his hand.

"We'll think of something. But for now, she needs to get cleaned up so she doesn't..." Sam didn't finish his sentence. There was no need to put a damper on Dean's hopeful mood now.

Sam then gingerly reached forward towards the kitten, who watched him apprehensively. She meowed and shifted, as if getting ready to run.

"It's okay, sweetie." Sam murmured soothingly, hoping he wouldn't frighten the kitten away. Finally, he was able to put a hand on top of the kitten's head. She immediately leaned into the touch. Sam reached out with the other hand and scooped up the tiny creature and held him close to his body. It fit perfectly in the nook of his arm.

He stood up and reached a hand down to Dean, who took it and stood up as well. "Let's go, buddy."

Dean was silent on the way back to the Impala. He kept stealing nervous glances up at the black bundle that was now curled up, sleeping in Sam's hold.

"Don't worry, Dean. She'll be alright." Sam promised.

They reached the Impala. Dean refused to get in though.

"What's wrong, buddy?" Sam asked.

"Can she stay in back with me?"

"Of course. Let me bundle her up first." And Sam proceeded to do so, taking his outer jacket off and wrapping it securely around the kitten so that only her face was poking through. But she didn't seem to mind. She remained asleep and was even purring. Sam placed the sleeping kitten one the seat beside Dean's car seat before he helped Dean up into the Impala and buckled him in. He got into the driver's seat and pulled the Impala out of the movie theater parking lot.

**SPNSPNSPN**

Sam watched from his bed as Dean continuously stroke the black kitten, who was now cleaned, dried, and warm. Due to Dean's persistence, she was sleeping on his bed. He had the TV on but wasn't really paying any attention to what was on; it was just for background noise. Dean was lying on his belly beside the kitten, keeping a watchful eye on her, as if he was her mother, which suited Dean's protective and nurturing nature to a T.

"Cware..." Dean said suddenly, startling Sam from his doze.

"You say something, Dean?" he yawned.

"Her name's Cware." Dean repeated without looking up.

"Clare? You want to name her Clare?" Sam realized the kitten had no name up until that point.

"Yes. Can we?"

Sam smiled genially, stood up and sat down beside Dean. He put a hand on the boy's back. He used the other one to stroke the kitten behind the ears. "Welcome to the family, Clare."

Dean looked up at him, his eyes glimmering with sheer joy. He got up and literally launched himself at Sam, giving him the tightest hug he could muster.

"Thank you, Sammy!"

"Oof! You're welcome, Dean." Sam chuckled, holding a steady arm out on the bed to keep them both from toppling off the bed. "Now, I believe it's bedtime for you."

"Aww, rewwy?" Dean whined.

"Sorry, kiddo. It's 9 pm." Sam hugged him lovingly and kissed his hair.

"Fine, but Cware sweeps with me!"

"That's fine with me, Dean. Just be careful, she's tiny and fragile." Sam instructed.

"I's pwomise I's be rewwy careful with Cware." Dean then crawled up to the head of the bed and got under the covers.

Sam stood and tucked him in then planted a kiss on his forehead.

"Good-night, Dean. Sleep tight."

Sam was about to turn into his own bed when Dean called his name. He turned back around and looked down at his brother, who was giving him a pleading look.

"What is it, Dean?"

"What about Cware?"

Sam was puzzled. "What about her?"

"You's gives her good-night kiss too?"

"Dean, the cat doesn't need a good-night kiss," Sam said, rolling his eyes.

"Pweeze?" Dean moaned, using his special puppy eyes.

_"How do I say no to that?"_ Sam sighed. "Okay, okay. Just put the eyes away."

Dean grinned triumphantly. "Thank you, Sammy!"

"Yeah, yeah," Sam muttered. But he was smiling. He leaned down over Clare, who awoke upon sensing a large presence and looked up at Sam with a tiny _"mrow?"_

Sam petted Clare's head then hunched down to kiss her head. She responded by licking his nose and rubbing her head under his chin.

"Awwww..." Dean giggled. "She wuvs you, Sammy!"

"Hehe, I guess she's alright." Sam said, scratching Clare under her chin. She purred louder. "Now bedtime, young man."

"Okay, Sammy!" Dean then immediately rolled over onto his side, his back facing Sam.

Sam shook his head fondly. He then shut off the lamp and crawled into his own bed, falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

* * *

><p><strong>:3 I just had to add in a kitten X333<strong>

**TBC...**


	11. Chapter 11

**The idea for this chapter came from me watching _"Most Shocking"_, believe it or not XD  
><strong>

**This take place between the season 1 eps _"Scarecrow"_ and_ "Faith"_  
><strong>

**I do not own _Supernatural_ or any character :P Such a shame *lesigh*  
><strong>

**_Supernatural_: (C) Eric Kripke! 8D *bows down to his epicness***

* * *

><p>Sam felt a weight on his chest later that night. He sleepily opened his eyes and peered at the clock. 3 am. He then looked down. His adjusting vision let him make out a tiny, black ball of fur curled up on his chest. It seemed Clare had different ideas for sleeping arrangements. It was then when Sam realized that he had more company next to him. Dean was pressed up against his side, an arm draped over his stomach as he snoozed softly. Sam smiled and watched his brother sleep. But his brow furrowed when he noticed Dean's eyes were moving rapidly under his eyelids, that his eyebrows were scrunched together, as if he was in pain, and that he was whimpering.<p>

Sam quickly sat up, awaking Clare. She leaped off his chest with an annoyed _'mrow'_. Sam placed a placid hand on Dean's quivering shoulder.

"Dean, wake up, buddy." Sam said, trying to keep the worry down to a minimum. He shook Dean gently. But Dean seemed to remain trapped in dream world. Sam started panicking. "Dean!" he cried more urgently. "Wake up, please! Dean!"

"N-no..." Dean mumbled in his sleep. Tears streaked from his eyes, which worried Sam even more. He groaned painfully.

Just then, Dean awoke with a gasp and sat up, looking around fearfully. He started crying.

"Sammy?"

"I'm right here, buddy." Sam wrapped his arms around Dean's trembling body. "You okay?"

"N-no..." Dean hiccupped. More tears gushed from his eyes. Sam used the corner of the sheet to wipe them away as he held Dean closer.

Clare sensed Dean's distress and crawled onto his lap, purring and rubbing herself against his chest and stomach. Dean looked at her with glazed eyes and stroked her back. Her backside rose up each time his hand passed over it. Dean's mouth twitched slightly, a tell-tale sign to Sam that he was trying hard not to smile.

Sam smiled and tickled Dean's side. "I saw that, you little sneak. C'mon, smile!" He tickled Dean, who groaned, and hid his face under the blanket. Sam frowned and lay beside his brother. He rubbed the boy's back through the covers.

"You wanna talk about what you dreamt about, kiddo?" he asked carefully, not wanting to push his little brother into telling him the truth until he was ready.

Dean's voice was muffled by the blanket.

"I didn't hear you, Dean," Sam tugged at the blanket, trying to remove it, but Dean's tiny hand had a vice grip on it. Sam sighed and resolved to lie beside his distraught sibling, rubbing a comforting hand over his covered back and whispered reassuring mantras to him till Dean fell back asleep. Sam uncovered his head so he wouldn't suffocate and draped a protective arm over Dean's form and pulled him close to his body, falling asleep like that, while Clare had decided to curl up above Dean's head. Sam would try and get Dean to talk to him tomorrow. He hated seeing his brother in distress.

**SPNSPNSPN**

Sam awoke the next morning to find Dean sitting at the foot of the bed, playing with Clare and watching TV. He had a bright smile on his face and was giggling as he watched Clare tumble about, trying to catch the waving string Dean held. Sam yawned and sat up, smiling at the scene before him. Apparently, last night's ordeal was long forgotten by the young boy, but not by Sam. But he didn't want to bring it up, not when Dean looked so content at the moment. Sam decided he would try again later.

"Hey Dean," he spoke up, regretting it as both Clare and Dean jumped half foot in the air and nearly fell off the edge of the bed together.

"Sammy! You scareded me," he exclaimed, putting a hand on his chest. Clare meowed in agreement.

Sam chuckled. "Sorry, kiddo." He reached over and ruffled Dean's hair then stroked Clare's hair, which elicitated a happy purr from her throat.

"What we gonna do today, Sammy?" Dean asked as Sam got out of bed and stretched.

Sam finished and looked down at him thoughtfully. He hadn't really given it much thought. Since the first week was wasted with Dean trying to help him get over his cold, he had just a week to try to do the fun things with him that they never had the chance to do before, but his well of ideas was dried up. And that worried him, since he knew John would be back once this week was finished. "I dunno, kiddo. What do u wanna do?"

"I dunno, that why I's asking you!"

Sam laughed and shook his head fondly. Clare meowed and reached out with a tiny paw, tapping the back of Sam's hand with it. She repeated the action till Sam realized what she was doing. Clare hadn't had anything to eat yet. And now she was mewing for food. He then knew what he and Dean could do that day.

He picked up Clare and cradled her to his chest. She mewed hungrily and rubbed her head against his chest. "How about we go to PetCo to get Clare some food and toys?"

Dean gasped and nodded so fast, Sam was afraid he was gonna give himself whiplash. "Yeah! Can we gets her a moosey?"

"You mean...a mouse?" Sam said, trying not laugh.

"That what I say," Dean replied innocently.

"Whatever, silly. Let's get you dressed then we can go."

"Can we bring Cware with us, pweeze?"

"Of course, we can. Now come on."

Sam set Clare down on the bed, where she sat down immediately, patiently watching as her owners moved about, gathering their day clothes and changing into them. She was then picked up by Sam and carried outside. She was handed to Dean after he was settled into his car-seat.

Ten minutes later, the Impala pulled away from the hotel and onto the highway.

**SPNSPNSPN**

"Ooh! Sammy! Wook!" Dean exclaimed as soon as they passed through the doors of PetCo. He immediately saw the large, glass cylinder case that housed five slumbering ferrets and ran towards it.

"Dean, don't run!" Sam called after him. He stood behind Dean and looked down at the ferrets, wrinkling his nose at the musky odor emanating from the case. He wasn't really fond of the critters, but Dean seemed to love them for some reason.

"They sweeping, Sammy." Dean whispered, afraid he'd wake them.

"Yeah, I can see that, Dean," Sam whispered back. He felt Clare shift in his arms. He looked down at her and noted that she was staring hungrily at one of the ferrets; her tongue repeatedly appearing to lick her mouth. She made tiny trilling sounds. Sam laughed.

"You really want one of them, don't you?"

Clare looked up at him and meowed in response before returning her attention back to the ferrets.

Sam shook his head fondly and took hold of Dean's hand, pulling him away from the case and down towards the aisle where the cat food was kept.

"Ooh! Let's get this one!" Dean said, breaking away from Sam and running towards one of the stacked giant bags of cat food. He tried to pick it up, to no avail.

"It's okay, buddy. That's the wrong size and brand, anyways," Sam said, ruffling his little brother's hair. He led him further down the aisle and scanned the products. "Ah ha," he announced, picking up a small bag of 9Lives Kitten Food along with a bag of FreshStep Cat Litter. Sam next picked up a cat box and allowed Dean to choose some toys for Clare himself.

"You's thinks she will like this, Sammy?" Dean asked, holding up a catnip mouse. It jingled with each tiny movement. Clare's head snapped up at the sound and her eyes became transfixed on the toy.

"I think that's a yes." Sam smiled and scratched Clare behind the ears. He took the toy and placed it in the litter pan. After Dean chose a few more toys and Sam had picked out a nice cat bed (he didn't want the cat fur to arouse the maid's suspicions that they had been secretly keeping a cat in their room once they had left), they headed towards the check-out counter where the sales-lady immediately gushed over both Clare and Dean; their combined charm over the scale. Fortunately, Sam got a discount because of them.

_"Even as a child, Dean still knows how to charm the girls," _Sam smiled, looking down at his brother with deep admiration.

A few minutes later, they were out of PetCo and back in the Impala. As he drove, Sam noticed that the gas tank on the car was getting pretty low and that he needed to stop to get gas soon, or he'd end up pushing the Impala all the way back. And he really didn't want to when it was a hot, July day. Sam knew that filling up that gas guzzler that was basically his brother's pride and joy would be expensive. It usually was, but since Dean wasn't around to take care of his baby, Sam was going to have to, even if it meant dwindling away their small bit of remaining cash to keep her fed. So, at the next gas-station, Sam pulled up to the pump, rolling down the front and back windows a bit, and shut off the car.

"Sammy! May me and Cware come with you?" Dean pleaded, fixing Sam with his irresistible puppy eyes-the ones that Sam had taught him to use.

Sam smiled and nodded. "You can, Dean. But Clare has to stay here," he explained gently.

"Awww, why?" Dean whined.

"Because, places like these don't allow animals inside them," Sam replied, gently tweaking Dean's nose, making him giggle. "I'll leave the window cracked so fresh air can get inside for her to breathe. She'll be alright for five minutes."

Dean looked down at Clare, who was dozing comfortably in her new bed as she had been since Sam had placed it in the back seat next to Dean's car-seat. He reached over and patted her head, making her utter a soft _"mrrr?"_ and shift a bit, but not wake up.

"We be wight back, Cware. Stay here, pweeze," Dean instructed the kitten. Sam rolled his eyes and shook his head, holding back a snicker.

"C'mon, Dean. We'll fill Impy up and get some snacks, how's that?"

"Impy get snack as well?" Dean asked as Sam got out and opened the back door to get him out of his seat.

"Dean, Impy doesn't eat what we do," Sam replied, picking Dean up and closing the door. He made sure Clare was doing okay before heading to the gas pump.

"Then what she eat?" Dean wondered.

"She eats gas," Sam answered lamely. He didn't know how else to put it. He pushed the button for the kind of gas he wanted before unhitching the nozzle and taking it around to the back of the Impala, where her gas tank was located. He stuck it in and pumped the level till he could hear gas being siphoned into the tank.

"And she wikes it?" Dean said.

"She loves it," Sam nodded, heading back to the pumps to watch so that he didn't end up paying for more gas than he intended.

"Good!" Dean exclaimed, beaming genially. "I wike when Impy happy! She happy, then me is happy."

"And when _you're_ happy, then _I'm_ happy," Sam added, kissing Dean's cheek and hugging him affectionately. And it was the honest truth.

Once the Impala was full, Sam removed the nozzle and placed it back into its holder. He then entered the convenience store, setting Dean onto the ground.

"You go pick out whatever kind of candy you want, I'll pay for the gas," Sam said, ruffling Dean's hair.

Dean smiled and took off towards the candy aisle. Sam watched him go with a warm heart before he got into line.

If Sam knew what was about to happen next, he would never have had stopped at this gas station and just kept on driving with a low tank. But unfortunately, his psychic premonitions weren't working today. As soon as it was his turn, three large, burly men in black clothing and ski masks burst into the store, each wielding a deadly firearm. Everyone in the store started at the sudden intrusion and immediately became board stiff upon seeing the weapons being waved around threateningly.

"Everybody freeze," the lead robber boomed. "If any of you make any sudden movements, I won't hesitate to blow your brains out!"

Sam felt his heart drop to his stomach. He wished he would've kept on driving.

* * *

><p><strong>Dundundun! The dreaded cliffhanger makes its ugly appearance! Mwahaha!<br>**

**And everytime I go to PetCo, I immediately check out the ferrets and cats :P They're just soooo cute X333**

**TBC ^^...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Another chapter at last XD I think this one may be my fave :)**

**This take place between the season 1 eps _"Scarecrow"_ and_ "Faith"_  
><strong>

**I do not own _Supernatural_ or any character :P Such a shame *lesigh*  
><strong>

**_Supernatural_: (C) Eric Kripke! 8D *bows down to his epicness***

**P.S. Be sure to check out my _Mothman Supernatural/Ben 10 _crossover story pweeze! :)**

* * *

><p>Sam's heart was racing a million mile an hour. He kept his eyes on the robbers, hands raised over his head as they forced him roughly onto his knees, saying they will kill him if he didn't cooperate. Sam looked around cautiously at the other hostages that were forced down as well. There were only five others, including the cashier. And each of them was sweating bullets and silently praying that they would be able to live to see another day. Sam then looked around to see if he could spot Dean; not knowing whether to be relieved or afraid that he couldn't. He just hoped like hell that Dean was somewhere safe.<p>

His hopes shattered like glass when Dean suddenly appeared from out of one of the aisles, holding a big bag of peanut M&Ms. He had heard the commotion, and the combination of childish curiosity and not knowing better caused him to come out to investigate. Sam's heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest by now.

"Sammy? What-" Dean froze as soon as he saw the robbers pointing their guns at Sam and the other patrons. He dropped his bag of candy. A look that was similar to the one older Dean always got when his little brother was in trouble crossed his face. "Let Sammy go or I's gonna kick you's ass!"

Sam felt a wave of pride flow through his veins. Even as a three year old, Dean tried to be the overprotective big brother Sam knew and loved. But the pride was soon replaced by fear when he realized that in his new body, Dean was more fragile and susceptible to harm. He no longer possessed the strength to defend himself or his Sammy. But he was going to try anyways.

The Leader smirked through his mask as he stepped away from the cashier and slowly approached Dean, his gun held over his shoulder.

"You stay away from him!" Sam growled. He grunted as one of the other robbers whacked him in the back of the head with the butt of his rifle. Stars exploded in his vision.

"Shut it before I make you!"

Sam groaned through the pain and glared at him before returning his attention back to the Leader, who was now standing before Dean. He had to think of something. Fast.

"Aren't you cute?" he sneered, reaching out to stroke Dean on the head, but the little boy recoiled instantly.

"You's pay for hurting my Sammy!" Dean then reared back one leg and brought it forward swiftly into the Leader's shin, making him yelp and hop up and down on his uninjured leg. The Leader scowled venomously at Dean and grabbed him roughly by the scruff of his neck. Dean cried out and struggled to free himself, but the Leader held on tighter as he held the little boy up off the ground. He put a gun to Dean's temple.

"No!" Sam cried. "Let him go, or I swear..." he fell silent as he received another whack, this time on his mid-back. He fell onto his belly. He was about to get back up to teach the robber who hit him twice a lesson when he found that he couldn't stand up. The same robber had a knee pressed hard onto his back and his gun pointed at Sam's head.

"Since you can't seem to shut up when I tell you to, guess I'll have to make you." The third robber, who now had the customers and the cashier kneeling in front of the counter, tossed his crony a roll of duct tape. The second robber kept Sam down as he roughly bound the twenty-two year old's wrists behind his back with the tape. He then ripped off a strip and slapped it over Sam's mouth, effectively gagging him. Once he was sure Sam was secure, the second robber stood back up and gave a hard kick into Sam's side, making him wince and groan through the tape. Sam struggled to catch his breath as he opened his eyes and looked up at the bastards. They were grinning smugly at him.

"It seems like we have a bargaining chip here," the Leader grinned, showing his nasty, yellowing teeth. Dean whimpered, turning Sam's attention to him. Sam tried to assure Dean that everything would be alright and that he will get them out of this, but his words were muffled by his gag. The Leader went on. "If you don't give me all the money and jeweler you pathetic worms have, then I kill the boy here." The Leader gave Dean a rough shake, making him cry out again. Tears flowed from his eyes. Sam was seeing red by now. He tried harder to break through his bonds, but the tape refused to give, unlike rope.

"Well? Is anyone going to come forth?" the Leader asked, looking around at his hostages. No one dared to budge though. They just remained seated, shaking in fear. Sam couldn't believe it! They were going to let his little brother pay for their selfish actions! The citizens of Salem were such cowards! Sam yelled at them through the tape. The Leader looked down at him.

"You have something to say, pretty boy?"

Sam grunted again.

"It seems you can't at the moment," the Leader chuckled. He then nodded at the second robber, who nodded back and kneeled over Sam. He reached out and grabbed a corner of the tape, ripping it off Sam's mouth without a care.

"Ah!" Sam moaned. But he quickly forgot about the pain as he got up onto his knees and looked up at the Leader. "If you untie me, I will open the register for you and get everyone's jewelry for you. But you have to let my brother go after."

"What the hell are you doing?!" the cashier, a young acne-faced male teenager, cried.

Sam glared back him and spat, "saving my little brother, jackass."

The Leader laughed. "And how do I know you're not setting us up for some idiot hero routine?"

"Does it look like I'm trying anything stupid like that? You have my little brother. I don't mess around when he's in danger."

The Leader stared at him skeptically. "Alright. Riff, let him go."

Riff, the second robber, nodded and knelt down behind Sam. He whipped out a pocket knife and cut the tape from Sam's wrists. He then grabbed the back of Sam's shirt, pulling him up on his feet. Riff shoved Sam ahead of him so he could follow him behind the counter.

"He can't open it," the cashier said. "He doesn't know the code!"

"Doesn't matter," Sam replied grimly, punching a few of the keys. A second later, the cash drawer popped open with a _'ding!'_ "I know a few tricks."

As the third robber began filling up the bag he had with the money, Riff shoved Sam back from out behind the counter, giving him a bag and telling him to gather up everyone's jewelry, in which he had started immediately.

"I'm sorry," he said softly to a young teenage girl as he had her hand over her diamond necklace.

"It's okay," the girl gave him a meek smile. "I understand why you're doing this."

Sam smiled back at her. Maybe not everyone in Salem was as bad as he thought.

Once Sam had a bagful of silver, gold, and diamonds, he handed it to the Leader.

"Now, please," Sam begged, using his puppy eyes. "Let my brother go."

The Leader looked as if he was about to oblige, but he then grinned nastily and shook his head, making Sam's heart turn ice cold.

"Sorry, we need him for collateral."

"What?!" Sam exclaimed. "No. No! You said you'd let him go if I got what you wanted!"

"We're the bad guys, pretty boy," Riff smirked. "We lie."

Sam felt a new sensation flood his veins. He had no idea what it was, but it made him feel stronger than he was now. And it seemed to rise in synch with his anger.

"You're going to let him go," Sam said with an icy calm tone in his voice.

The three goons just laughed. The Leader tightened his hold on Dean and pressed the muzzle of his gun harder onto his skull. "You really want this brat to die, don't you?"

But the look on Sam's face now was frightening. It was more wrath than they had ever seen before. It made them flinch.

"Y-you s-stay b-back or I-I will shoot the kid!" The Leader cried as Sam suddenly started to slowly approach them. "I mean it!"

But Sam kept on coming. And with every step he took, the lights flickered. Soon, everything on the shelves and the counter began to shake, as if a small earthquake was rippling through the store. A sudden gust of wind blew in, scattering loose paper and anything else light around the small area.

"What the hell?" the Leader exclaimed in a panic. He looked up as the light above him suddenly exploded. He lost his grip on Dean, who fell to the ground and immediately crawled behind one of the aisles and curled up there. When the Leader looked down, he jumped back when he saw that Sam was now standing an inch away from him, his tall form towering over the robber.

"I suggest you leave." Sam growled, his voice so low the Leader wasn't sure he heard him. His eyes widened as he saw a few of the store's products levitating in the air around them.

The other customers, the cashier, and the Leader's pals were cringing in fear at this sudden display of immense power. The Leader was about to deny Sam's order and put a bullet into his head, when he realized two things: he no longer had the courage to give out orders, especially to a Sasquatch of a man who was majorly ticked off, and that his rifle wasn't in his hand. Earlier, about the same time his grip on Dean had weakened, so did the one that was holding his gun. Another look at Sam revealed that _he _had the weapon held tightly in his right hand, and he wasn't going to relinquish it anytime soon.

"You have five seconds to get your sorry asses out of this store before _I_ blow _your_ brains out," Sam continued on, his voice now having an edge sharper than a steak knife. "One...two...three..." Sam counted down slowly on one hand as he raised the gun with his other hand. "Four..."

"Okay! Okay! We're going!" the Leader shrieked, raising his hands in surrender. He then hightailed it out of the store as fast as he could. Sam turned his attention to Riff and the other robber, who both gulped and fled after their "fearless" leader.

Once the danger was past, Sam felt his power diminishing as he calmed. Everything that was levitating fell onto the ground. Sam was breathing hard now from exerting so much energy. He noticed that everyone else was looking at him as if he had sprouted a second head. They looked even more frightened than they originally had been when the robbers broke in. But Sam wasn't concerned about them at the moment. He was worried about Dean.

"Dean?" Sam called, looking around for a sign of his little brother.

"S-Sammy?" Dean's blond head poked out timidly from the aisle. Sam couldn't help but feel extremely guilty when he heard and saw just how afraid Dean was. He has never seen anything like the power Sam displayed before in his life. And it scared him to the core.

"Oh, Dean! Dean, I'm so sorry!" Sam said soothingly. He cautiously approached his little brother, stooping down low as he came nearer. Once he was a foot in front of Dean, he stopped and held his arms out, inviting the little boy to come into them, showing that he meant no harm. "Dean, I'm sorry," Sam repeated, his eyes wet with tears. "I didn't mean to scare you. Are you hurt?"

Dean looked at him nervously and shook his head. But Sam couldn't breathe a sigh of relief till he could check for himself.

"Good," Sam smiled weakly. "What...what do you say we get out of here? I've had enough shopping, wouldn't you agree?"

This elicited a tiny smirk from Dean. He nodded and began to slowly unfold himself. He then stood up and walked closer to Sam, wrapping his arms around his neck. He then began crying.

"Shh...shh...it's okay, buddy, it's okay," Sam soothed gently, wrapping his arms around the small boy. He picked up the bag of M&Ms Dean had picked out and stood up with him, making his way back to the counter. He laid down $30 and left without another word, leaving the customers and the cashier dumbfounded.

* * *

><p><strong>I thought Sam's psychic powers would come in handy here :) TBC...<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**4 am...and I'm not even tired...wonder if that's a bad thing...**

**Anyways, here's Chapter 13. Sorry for the wait, but I think writer's block is starting to kick in...I'll try to beat it though.  
><strong>

**This take place between the season 1 eps _"Scarecrow"_ and_ "Faith"_  
><strong>

**I do not own _Supernatural_ or any character  
><strong>

**_Supernatural_: (C) Eric Kripke**

_**P.S. Be sure to check out my _Mothman Supernatural/Ben 10 _crossover story if u wish**_

* * *

><p>Sam watched from his post in a chair beside his bed as his little brother slept, curled up and covered up to the chin with the comforters from both beds. Clare was snuggled onto the pillow beside Dean's head, a paw stretched out, touching the boy's forehead as a sort of medium of comfort. The poor boy was still traumatized from the events that had occurred an hour ago. He had fallen asleep in the Impala and remained that way even as Sam carried him back inside their motel. It worried Sam just how much of an effect the robbery had on Dean. Up until now, he was afraid Dean would be tossing and turning with endless nightmares. But now, for some reason, they stayed at bay. Not that Sam was complaining.<p>

"I'm so, so sorry, Dean," Sam said for the hundredth time since the incident. He gingerly stroked Dean's hair. Tears welled up in his eyes, but he didn't bother wiping them away, allowing them to drop down onto the comforter, where they absorbed instantly. "I-if I had known something like that would happen today, I would have left you here." Sam let out a small, sarcastic snort. "Yeah, as if I have always been able to control my damn premonitions."

He sighed and cocked his head, staring down at Dean with deep adoration, continuing to stroke the little boy's blond locks. "I'm just glad they worked earlier, if they hadn't-" Sam's voice cracked and he paused. A sob escaped his throat as more tears spilled. He began outright crying now. Sam decided to stand up and crawl in behind Dean, wrapping his arms protectively and gently around his small body, pulling him closer to his chest. He continued crying as he whispered 'sorry' and 'I love you' over and over while kissing Dean's head. It had been too close of a call with those damn robbers, and it was too close to when Sam had almost lost Dean to those bastards in Burkittsville. But they had paid the brutal price for becoming the Vanir's next sacrificial victims. But the robbers hadn't received any justice yet.

Sam made a solid, strict vow that if he ever saw them again, he would make sure not even the police will be able to find their remains. Sam then jolted with a sudden realization. It was nearly the end of the two weeks John had given him to get Dean back to normal! If Dean wasn't back in his 27 year old form by Friday (which Sam seriously doubted that he would be), John would come by and take matters into his own hands, desperate to get his favorite soldier back and on his feet. Sam clutched Dean closer to him. He was going to make damn sure John didn't hurt Dean. He knew John was desperate enough to do anything to find the demon responsible for Mary's death. So desperate, in fact, he didn't care who got hurt, even if it was his own sons. Well, he wasn't going to harm a hair on Dean's head when Sam was around.

Sam moved his right hand and used it to gently stroke Dean's cheek with the tips of his knuckles. There were a lot of things he still wanted to do with his little brother, but he was afraid that he would never get the chance to now, and it saddened him more. Sam felt as if he was failing Dean as being the big brother. He never imagined that it would be _this _hard. It was a wonder how Dean was able to be cool about it. He made it seem easy.

"I'm going to make it up to you, tomorrow, Dean," Sam whispered into Dean's hair. "I'll take you anywhere you'd like, buy you anything. I'll call Bobby and we can all hang out together, like we did before. You'd like that, wouldn't you? I bet you would. You know, it's two weeks till the 25th. You know what that means? Christmas in July. We can celebrate it early!" _"If Dad doesn't do anything to you first..."_ Sam added as a thought. "We could have hot chocolate, and I could get you presents. Wish we could build a snowman, but there's no snow." Sam snorted softly. "We'll figure something out, though, don't worry."

Sam heard a soft meow and looked up in time to see Clare stand up and stretch, her little paws spreading over the pillow. Her small claws popped out then retracted as she finished stretching. She looked over at same with green eyes that seemed to magically illuminate in the darkness. She meowed again and walked closer to him, rubbing her face against his and purring. Sam grinned and started scratching the kitten under the chin.

"You're not like any other cat I've seen," he mused. "You fit right in with our weird little family perfectly."

Clare meowed softly before hopping off the bed. Sam assumed it was to either eat or do her business. He had to make sure he would clean the box once a day so the smell wouldn't arouse any suspicions. Sam felt Dean shift and looked down in time to see the little boy's eyes flutter open. He looked around once before they rested upon Sam's worried face.

"Sammy?" Dean asked sleepily.

"Yeah, it's me, kiddo. It's okay." Sam kissed Dean's forehead and used his thumb to caress his cheek. "How are you feeling? Are you sleeping well?"

Dean shook his head sadly. "Not so good, Sammy. I's still scareded from before."

"Aww, I'm sorry, buddy. If I had known what was gonna happen today, I would have left you here or with Bobby." Sam felt tears welling up in his eyes again.

Dean tilted his head slightly and reached up with a tiny hand, wiping away the stray teardrops that rolled down Sam's cheeks. "You's no cwy, Sammy. I's not like it when you's cwy."

Sam chuckled and smiled, holding Dean's hand in his gigantic one, holding both of them close to his cheek. "I'm sorry. I can't help it. Just thinking about what could have happened to you...it makes me sad."

"But I's fine," Dean pointed out simply. "I's here talking to you. Pweeze cwy no more."

"I'll try, kiddo. I'll try for you." Sam promised, releasing Dean's hand and holding him in an affectionate hug. Dean giggled and returned the embrace with equal love.

"Good!"

Dean then yawned.

"How about you go back to sleep, kiddo? We can discuss what you want to do tomorrow, that sound good?" Sam said, looking down at his brother. His smile broadened when he saw that Dean's eyes were already closed.

"Mmmhmm..." Dean muttered sleepily. "N'ght, S'mmy. Wuv...you."

Sam relaxed back into his pillow, still holding Dean, and kissed his hair. "Goodnight, little brother. I love you too."

Sam then fell asleep.

**SPNSPNSPN**

Sam and Dean were packing up the supplies they need to head off to the beach. Dean had told Sam that he wanted to go swimming after the brothers woke up and started discussing what they wanted to do that day. Sam was more than happy to oblige. After all, he had promised that he would do anything Dean wanted. A knock sounded at the door. Sam was expecting a visit about this time so he called out for the person on the other side of the door to enter.

"Unca B!" Dean exclaimed happily, running towards the older hunter who had come through the door, nearly knocking him over in the process when he leaped on him, hugging him tightly.

"Hey Dean," Bobby replied, hugging the boy back. "How have you been? You being a good boy for your big brother?"

"Yes! I's pwomise! Wight Sammy?" Dean looked up at Sam as he approached, pulling on a clean t-shirt.

"You've been the best, Dean," Sam answered with a grin, ruffling Dean's hair. "Everything is perfectly fine." He didn't tell Bobby about yesterday's incident. He really didn't want to relive the memory. And the fact that Dean almost was killed. Besides, the less the veteran hunter knew, the better.

"That's great, boys. I'm glad to hear that you've been doing alright."

"Some scawy men attacked me and Sammy when we went to feed Impy," Dean blurted out suddenly, catching both Sam and Bobby by surprise.

Bobby fixed Sam with a wide-eyed, implacable stare that made the young hunter wish he was somewhere else at the moment.

"Sam," Bobby said with the tone that he used when he knew Sam or Dean were hiding something from him. Something like saying that they were far better than they were letting on while gushing blood at the same time from wounds they had refused to let Bobby know about.

"Bobby, it's nothing..." Sam tried to explain but Bobby held up a hand to silence him.

"Don't say it's nothing when it's obviously something!" Bobby scolded. "Dean, go wait outside," he then ordered the 3-year old.

Dean looked up nervously at Sam, who was looking a bit worried about the major chew-out he was going to get from Bobby.

"Go on, Dean, we'll be out in a minute," Sam assured him, smiling down at him weakly.

Dean nodded, scooped up Clare from the bed, and then headed outside.

Sam wasn't all for the idea of letting the kid outside by himself, but Bobby was dead set about getting to the bottom of things, he didn't really have a choice.

Once Dean was out of earshot, Bobby rounded on Sam angrily.

"Why did you lie to me, boy," he seethed. "Did you think that getting held up by some damn burglars wasn't important to let me know about?"

"Bobby, we're fine! I made sure Dean was safe!" Sam started to get angry himself.

"Doesn't matter! You don't think I worry enough about you two? Every day I wonder if I will ever see you and Dean again. I keep thinking that when you guys crash at my house, it would be for the last time." Bobby's voice cracked on the last two words. He quickly looked away as he felt the waterworks start. Sam knew better than to try and comfort him at this point, not when the older hunter still had something to say. Which was why he was prepared for when Bobby turned back around, shaking his head.

"So, tell me what happened," Bobby said with an eerily calm voice. "And you better not hold anything back."

Sam sighed and sat down on the bed as Bobby sat on the opposite one.

He then began explaining.

**SPNSPNSPN**

Ten minutes later, Sam was sitting silently. His head hung low and his shoulders shook as he cried quietly.

"I was so afraid, Bobby," Sam whispered. He choked back a sob, hiccupping instead. "I was so close to losing Dean. Again. I'm just glad my powers worked when they did. Otherwise..." Sam let it hang at that.

Bobby had no idea what to say. What could he say? _'It'll be alright, Sam' just_ didn't seem to cut it. Not when this whole thing was tearing the young kid up from the inside. Eventually, Bobby resolved to standing up and walking closer to Sam, setting a condoling hand upon his shoulder. Sam looked up at him, tears in his eyes.

"This is why I didn't want to tell you, Bobby. I've been trying to forget about it."

"I understand, son," Bobby responded softly, guilt rising in his gut. "I shouldn't have pushed you. If I'd known how bad this had affected you, I wouldn't have been so harsh on you. But I bet you're feeling differently about you're powers, aren't you?" Bobby smiled.

Sam returned it and laughed. "Yeah." He then took a deep breath, wiping away his tears. He was pulling himself together for Dean. He didn't want his little brother to see that he was upset.

"Good, now let's head to the beach. Dean's probably in the Impala, figuring out how to hotwire her." Bobby chuckled.

Sam scoffed, gathering up the beach bag he packed, making sure he had a lot of sunscreen. He'd hate for Dean to get a nasty sunburn. "He's only three years old, Bobby. I'm pretty sure he doesn't know anything about cars except that they need an engine to work."

"You never know, Sam." Bobby winked at him before heading towards the door. He opened it, and was immediately greeted with a joyous hug from the tiny Winchester.

Sam shook his head fondly before he followed his friend out the door, checking that he had the cat litter box hidden well just in case the maid came by to do some tidying up. He then closed the door, grabbing Dean's hand, and leading him towards the Impala. Today was going to be the best day Dean ever had, and Sam was going to see to it.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC...<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Again...sorry for the wait T3T My Videography and Audiography classes are keeping me busy a lot lately.  
><strong>

**This take place between the season 1 eps _"Scarecrow"_ and_ "Faith"_  
><strong>

**I do not own _Supernatural_ or any character  
><strong>

**_Supernatural_: (C) Eric Kripke**

**P.S. Be sure to check out my_ Mothman Supernatural/Ben 10_ crossover story if u wish**

* * *

><p>"Sammy?" Dean piped up from the backseat of the Impala.<p>

Sam glanced at him through the rearview mirror. He saw Dean watching as the scenery passed by the window in a colorful blur. Clare was asleep beside his chair. "What is it, kiddo?"

"Are there sarks in the osen we going to?"

Sam removed his gaze from his brother's reflection and looked at Bobby in the passenger seat with a quizzical expression. He then looked back in the mirror.

"Are you asking if there are sharks where we're going?" Sam wondered.

Dean nodded. "Yes! Like the ones we seen on you's pewter!"

Sam couldn't help it when a smirk slowly crossed his face. He and Dean had been watching _Shark Week_ clips on YouTube since they had missed the TV premier of it. It was a something Sam and older Dean used to carry out when they had no hunts or cases and when they were given a chance to relax. It was basically the _only _documentary Sam had managed to seduce his big brother into watching without him complaining endlessly about Sam's sucky choice in entertainment. Besides, Dean had always liked sharks for some reason, especially Great Whites. Since he had first seen _'Jaws'_, he learned to respect the infamous shark's powerful nature. That respect had grown since the Great White's reputation as a cold-blooded man-eater had been proven inaccurate by the documentaries he'd seen, revealing them to be highly intelligent ambush hunters that rarely snacked on humans, only 'test-biting' them. But they still remained a force not to be reckoned with. And little Dean seemed to share the same passion for the sharks, not being phased at all by their gnashing, razor sharp teeth or appalling appearances, like most kids his age should be.

"It's _computer_, silly," Sam replied with a chuckle. "And yes, there are sharks where we're headed, but they live in the deeper parts, where you won't be able to go swimming in."

"Awwww..." Dean stuck his lower lip out, crossing his arms. He began to pout, which elicited another chuckle from Sam. Another idea popped into the young hunter's mind. He'd take Dean to the local aquarium after the beach. He figured Dean would love that as much as himself, since neither of them had never been to one in their lives.

"Sorry, kiddo," Sam said sympathetically. "But you don't want sharks to ruin your fun at the beach, do you?"

Dean gasped-which startled Clare into awakening- and immediately ceased his pouting, leaning forward and putting his hands on Sam's shoulders. "No! I's want to go swimming! We still go swimming, right, Sammy?"

This time, Sam laughed at the kid's sudden change in mood. "Of course we are, Dean. We're still going swimming. Now sit back so you don't get hurt, okay?"

"Okay, Sammy!" Dean smiled and obeyed, going back to looking out the window. Clare meowed once before she resumed her afternoon nap. Sam watched his little brother for a few more seconds with fond admiration. He really was going to miss this version of Dean. But he also missed his big brother terribly, and was actually looking forward to getting him back soon, whenever that was.

Half-an-hour later, Sam pulled the Impala into the parking lot of the beach. By now, Dean was bouncing in excitement as soon as he saw the vast stretch of water, which sparkled welcomingly under the bright, afternoon sun. It was a clear, beautiful day, which Sam was thankful for. The everlasting worry about their father returning for Dean the next day seemed to become dormant at the moment. The tranquility of the splendid scenery did wonders for clearing away any other troublesome thoughts Sam had left, leaving him feeling at peace, thinking that nothing could go wrong now.

"C'mon, Dean. Let's get some sunscreen on ya so you don't burn," Bobby said, unbuckling the child from his seat and picking him up. Clare, who was now awake again, leaped out of the car and onto the pavement, sitting down patiently by the back wheel, looking around at her new surroundings. Sam set down a towel on the trunk of the Impala so the hot, black metal would scorch the poor kid's sensitive flesh. As he prepared the sunscreen, Bobby gently removed Dean's shirt and shorts, straightening out the swim trunks he had on underneath. Sam had made a quick stop to Wal-Mart to pick him up a pair, since he had forgotten to earlier. Once Sam's hands were lathered in sunscreen, he began applying some gently to Dean's shoulders, torso, back, and basically every inch of skin he could find. By the time Sam was done, Dean looked like he had dumped flour all over himself, making his golden blonde hair and green eyes stand out even more.

Bobby shook his head in disbelief.

"Damn, Sam. You think he has enough on? I think you missed a few spots."

"Shut up, I just want to make sure he doesn't get sunburnt," Sam replied seriously, proceeding to replace Dean's socks and shoes with some sandals he had gotten along with Dean's trunks.

"I understand, but he really doesn't need _that_ much sunblock. He looks like Casper's twin, for Pete's sake!"

Sam took another look at Dean, who looked back up at him with a look on his face that announced his discomfort. Sam couldn't help but smirk.

"You're right, Bobby! He does! He could be Dean the Friendly Ghost!"

The two older hunters then burst out laughing while poor Dean was left looking from one to the other, seriously confused about the whole situation.

"What funny? Why you's waugh at me?" Dean began to pout.

"Aww, Dean, come here," Sam, still chuckling, picked Dean up and held him in a comforting hug, rubbing soothing circles into the boy's back, realizing now just how much sunscreen he truly did apply to his skin. His palm now had a thin, white film coating it. "I'm sorry for laughing at you. Bobby and I didn't intend to sound like we were making fun of you."

"But why you's waugh?" Dean asked, leaning back till he could look into Sam's eyes.

"Because you're brother's an idjit, that's why," Bobby explained simply. Dean's mouth curled into a toothy smile at this. He giggled.

"Hey," Sam mocked being hurt. "Why are you laughing at me now?"

"Unca B say somfin funny, that why," Dean giggled again as Sam tweaked his nose lovingly.

"And that's why we were laughing earlier," Sam said, setting Dean back down on the towel.

"I gets it now, Sammy. But who Capper?"

"His name is _Casper_, not Capper, and he's a ghost," Sam replied, using another towel to wipe off some of the excess sunscreen.

"A ghost?" Dean's eyes widened in bewilderment. "He scawy?"

"No, no. Casper is a friendly ghost, hence his title as Casper the _Friendly_ Ghost," Sam smiled at Dean's reaction.

"Ooooohh. So, he not hurt me?"

"Of course not. He's the ghost of a young boy who just wants to make friends, but can't."

Dean's eyes softened at this. "Why people not wanna be Caspie's fwiend?"

"Because Casper is a ghost, and people are afraid of ghosts," Sam replied, knowing all too well about how truthful that was.

"But he not hurt them. They not be afwaid," Dean carried on, "they mean!"

Sam snorted. "They are, aren't they? How about this, after we're done at the beach, why don't we go rent the _Casper_ movies and watch them tonight?" _"The aquarium can be for tomorrow,"_ Sam thought affirmatively.

Dean's face brightened. "Yay! We has movie night! Unca B stay with us?"

Bobby smiled and nodded. "I wouldn't miss it for the world, buddy."

Dean bounced up and down in excitement, nearly head-butting Sam in the process.

"Whoa, easy, kiddo!" Sam exclaimed, holding onto Dean's shoulders gingerly to prevent him from slipping off the trunk and cutting their beach visit short.

Dean giggled but stopped bouncing.

Once Sam finished removing some of the sunscreen, he set Dean on the ground. The boy picked up Clare and held her comfortably in one arm as he gave his other hand to Sam. Bobby carried the beach gear and the three of them made their way down to the beach area.

**SPNSPNSPN**

From under the shade of the beach umbrella, Sam carefully watched Dean splash around in the shallows, keeping a sharp eye out for any possible sign of danger, whether it be sharks or lurking demons disguised as innocent beach-goers. Bobby was also keeping a watchful eye out. Both of them were in swim trunks of their own, but Bobby wore a t-shirt over his. He never used sunscreen before and he wasn't going to start now. A t-shirt did just good of a job of protecting his back. Clare was curled up close to the beach bag, but she wasn't sleeping. She was also looking around, so it seemed like Dean had three protectors instead of two.

Sam took his eyes off of Dean to scope out the other residents to the beach, scanning each face body movement to determine who was a threat. It was a little crowded, making the task a bit more difficult, and there were other kids running, screaming, and laughing about. Sam was sure Dean would make friends with one or more of them soon. But nope, the 3-year old remained a recluse, perfectly content playing in the foaming waters by himself, picking up shovelfuls of wet sand and tossing them behind him. It seemed like he was building either a moat, or just a really deep hole.

"Sammy!" Dean called loudly over the din of the water and crowd. If it was anyone else, they wouldn't hear the kid's shouts. But Sam's keenly attuned ears picked the voice of his little brother out crystal clear above all the other clamor. He turned his attention back to his little brother. He smiled, seeing Dean standing up, the water rushing over his ankles and filling up the large hole he had dug. He was smiling broadly and waving his shovel in a 'hello' motion. Sam returned the wave before standing and making his way over to his little brother.

"What are you doing, kiddo?"

"I's build a moot!" Dean announced pridefully, pointing at the completely submerged hole.

"Dean, you can't have a moat that's completely covered with water," Sam told him gently.

Dean looked up at him, head cocked to the side. "I can't?"

Sam shook his head, smiling. "C'mon, kiddo. I'll help you build a moat, and a sandcastle! How does that sound?"

Dean responded by hugging Sam's leg tightly. Sam laughed then led his brother a little ways from the water. The two brothers then sat down in the warm sand and started building the biggest sandcastle either of them has ever seen, complete with a huge moat, and a piece of napkin tied to a twig serving as the fortress' flag. Spectators who passed by were awed by the sheer craftsmanship and size of the sandcastle.

Sam hugged Dean from behind as they marveled over their creation.

"What do you think, Dean? You like it?"

"Is pwettyful!" Dean responded in almost an awed whisper. Sam's smiled widened and he hugged Dean more lovingly.

"Glad you think so, kiddo. How about we call it Fort Winchester?"

"Fort Wincester?" Dean tilted his head back to look up at him.

Sam choked on a laugh. "_Winchester_, Dean. It's our last name. Win-ches-ter. Now you try it."

"Wincaster?" Dean attempted.

" _Win-ches-ter_," Sam repeated, enunciating each syllable carefully and slowly, so Dean could pick them up easier.

"Win...chester!" Dean's eyes widened and he gasped. "I did it Sammy! I says our name wight!"

Sam felt tears well up in his eyes and he picked Dean up and spun him around in a complete circle before embracing him once more. "Good job, kiddo! I'm so proud of you!"

Dean giggled and hugged Sam back.

Sam noticed that Dean's back's was a bright shade of pink. "You need more sunscreen, Dean." Sam then carried Dean back to the towel, sitting him down beside Bobby. Clare meowed, happy to see her owner back. She climbed onto his lap and began purring as she rubbed herself against his chest.

Sam, Bobby, and Dean spent the rest of the day at the beach, happily soaking up sunlight, playing in the water, and building more sandcastles, too preoccupied by their quality time together to notice a stranger hawking them from afar, polishing a .45 caliber pistol, his eyes flashing black.

"Today is the day you die, Winchester. I'll see to it."

* * *

><p><strong>Mwahahahaha...cliffhanger...mwahahahaha!<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**I wanted to try a flashback chapter, so _voila_! I hope it's okay ^^; Plus it'll kinda give me more time to stew over more ideas for the De-Aged part of this story.  
>Also wanted an excuse to have some Teenchester in this :P<br>**

**Plus, I tried to find stuff about sprites, particularly Ice Sprites, but I failed :/ So I had to improvise on how to kill them and where they would most likely be found ^^;**

**This take place between the season 1 eps _"Scarecrow"_ and_ "Faith"_**

**_Supernatural_: (C) Eric Kripke**

* * *

><p>As promised, Sam stopped by the local movie rental shop and picked up the only three known <em>Casper<em> movies they had: _Casper_,_ Casper: A Spirited Beginning_, and _Casper Meets Wendy_. Dean was jumping up on down the whole time, still energized by his first visit to the beach, plus the fact that Sam had bought him some ice-cream as well. The kid was hyped up on sugar.

"Calm, down, kiddo," Sam scolded gently, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder as they exited the shop. Bobby, who had Clare in his lap, stroking her gleaming black fur, was waiting for them in the Impala, smiling as he saw the brothers heading towards him.

"You find them?" Bobby asked as Sam got into the driver's seat after securing Dean in the backseat.

Sam smiled, handing Bobby the bag with the movies and some snacks. "Yep! All three of them, hope you're up to a movie marathon tonight."

Bobby's mouth twitched upwards in response. "Boy, if I can handle late-night research, I'm pretty damn sure I can handle a few ghost movies."

"Touché," Sam laughed, adjusting the rearview mirror, smiling when he saw Dean beaming back at him with a toothy grin of his own. Sam then started the Impala and drove her back to the motel.

**SPNSPNSPN**

A little over four hours later, they were reaching the end of _Casper Meets Wendy_ and Dean was nearly asleep, Clare curled up on his lap, as Bobby and Sam sat on either side of him on Sam's bed. The two older hunters were oblivious to the little boy nodding off, for they were engrossed in a conversation about past hunts and good times, not really paying attention to the movie at all. Sam held Dean closer as they droned on, absentmindedly rubbing his hand up and down the boy's arm in gentle comfort.

"You remember that ice sprite you two dealt with in Michigan?" Bobby asked unsurely, as if he was sure whether or not he should remind Sam of this particular hunt.

Sam shuddered at that memory, unconsciously holding Dean closer to him. "You mean the one who was severely desperate to make Dean her long-term partner?" He shuddered again.

It wasn't really a particular memory he wanted to revisit, since it was one of their hardest hunts that nearly got his brother killed. Again. But it was the hunt that really tested the strength of the brothers' bond. Dean had been kidnapped, and Sam had been terrified that he was already dead, since it took him hours to find him again. It had been just two weeks before he had decided to ditch the hunt for Stanford to carry out his dreams of a normal life as a lawyer with a beautiful wife and a few kids. A life he never had the chance to fulfill.

Sam sighed and looked down at Dean, expecting to see his eyes glued to the screen as the credits rolled. A tiny, sad smile formed on his face when he saw that his little brother was quietly snoozing, snuggled close to Sam's side. Sam continued staring fondly down at his de-aged big brother, allowing his mind to drift into the tale Bobby retold as he continued down memory lane about that horrible hunt just five years ago.

**SPSPSPN**

_October, 2001_

Sam Winchester was a maturing 18 year old, already towering over his 21 year old brother, having already reached an impressive 6 foot, 4 inches. Just two or three inches more than Dean. His hair was a moppy mess of long, brown locks that he kept parted down the middle, some of it tucked behind his ears in an unavailing attempt to keep them out of his eyes, which held traces of his remnant youth that glistened every time he smiled or teased his big brother. His limbs were long and lanky, like a giraffe's, which suited his freakishly tall form well.

What Dean lacked the height and nimble advantages his baby brother had, he made up for in raw power and unyielding strength. He was the powerhouse of the Winchester Brothers, using that to his advantage, ensuring no evil ever harmed his brother or his father. He was very discreet when it came to the remaining family he had left. And he would die for them without a doubt, something that worried and terrified Sam every day, every time they hunted, which was why he was growing ever so anxious to letting it spill to his father and brother that he had been accepted to Stanford University near Palo Alto, California. But he was scared about how they would react, especially their father. He really didn't want to leave Dean behind to get killed by the bastards they hunted, which was why he often contemplated about asking him to come with him so he would be able to get a taste of normality. It was something Dean deserved more than anyone else. But until Sam found the courage to tell his family about his upcoming departure, he kept the question under wraps till he saw when the time was right.

Sam and Dean were heading out of their motel room, on their way to the coordinates their father had sent to Dean's phone after he had received news of three young males that had went missing two weeks ago being found dead in town a few miles south of them. Autopsy reports stated that they had been frozen from the inside out with what looked like small, four fingered handprints on the victims' chests. And just recently, two males the same age as the previous ones just went missing. John decided to let his sons take care of that case while he took care of a werewolf in Ohio.

"Are you sure that these things are guaranteed to kill this thing?" Sam asked as he and Dean got on their respective sides of the Impala, whose black paint gleamed under the moonlight. He held up a homemade flamethrower that he and Dean had spent three hours making.

"If it's an ice sprite, which I am dead serious on it being, then yes, Sammy, I'm absolutely 100%, Honest to God sure that fire will totally waste her," Dean assured him with a cocky smirk as he unlocked his door then Sam's. They screeched loudly as they opened them. The brothers then got in simultaneously, throwing their flamethrowers into the duffle bag in the back seat before shutting their doors.

"And what if fire doesn't kill her?" Sam asked.

Dean just shrugged. "Then we go to Plan B. Silver bullets."

Sam still felt unsure. "And..."  
>"Look, Sammy..."<p>

"Don't call me that! You know it bugs me," Sam slapped his brother's arm with the back of his hand.

"Alright, _Sam_," Dean rolled his eyes, "don't worry. We have basically every weapon we've used in the past to gank evil sonovabitches in the trunk. If fire and silver don't work, then we throw everything at her till she goes down. Simple."

"I dunno, Dean," Sam sighed. "Something just feels off about this hunt. I mean, we've _never_ faced an ice sprite and-"

"Has anyone ever told you worry too much, Samantha?" Dean interrupted, fixing him with an incredulous stare. He then smiled broadly at him, patting his arm. "You have no need to worry. As long as I'm around, nothing bad will ever happen to you."

Sam tried to return his brother's comforting smirk, but it came out more like a wince. "Yeah, but you know, Dean. I'm perfectly capable of looking out for myself. You don't have to keep looking out for me."

"It's not a matter of _having_ to," Dean responded quietly, looking at his folded hands that were in his lap before looking back up at Sam with a twinkle of sadness and commitment in them. "I _want _to."

Sam fell silent at that, which was okay by Dean, who stuck the key into the ignition, turning the engine over. The Impala purred to life with her familiar, comforting growl that filled the boys with a feeling of security. This car had basically been the only home they had ever known, having lost their true one year ago. If they couldn't afford or locate a motel, they crashed in the Impala, which was all but comfortable sometimes, depending how weary they were after a hunt. But none of them complained, seeing that it was better than nothing. Dean had cherished the Impala since John had handed the keys to her over to him when Dean had just turned 16, saying that she was now his responsibility. Sam always gave Dean a hard time about how much he cared about the Impala, saying that she basically would be the closest thing he would ever have to a girlfriend, but he knew deep down, just how important the classic beauty was to his big brother. And anything that made Dean happy, Sam learned to secretly like as well.

Sam jumped as AC/DC's _Back in Black _suddenly roared from the radio.

Well, _almost _anything.

"Can you turn it down?" Sam called over the strums over the blaring music.

Dean looked over at him, bobbing his head to the beat. "What?" he called back.

Sam pantomimed turning the radio down, but Dean misinterpreted it and turned it up instead, grinning and wagging his eyebrows at his little brother, who just groaned and rolled his eyes, slumping back in his seat with a disapproving sigh. Dean then pulled the Impala out of the lot and onto the highway.

**SPNSPNSPN**

John's coordinates led them to an old boat dock that had a ramshackle lodge on the edge of the banks. It looked like it had been abandoned for decades. The grimy, brittle windows were shattered or cracked. The old logs that made up the building were rotting, producing a nasty, musty smell that would make your nose crinkle in disgust. The grass around the lodge was unkempt and made it easy for basically anything to hide in.

Sam and Dean, who each carried a bag full of whatever weapon they could stash in them, slowly snuck closer to the lodge, ducking to hide behind some overgrown weeds ten feet away from the back entrance.

"If she's an ice sprite, why hide somewhere like this?" Sam whispered, his breath coming out as a condensation cloud that evaporated quickly. He found that it was a lot chillier here, closer to Lake Michigan, than anywhere else. "I thought they thrived in caves or something."

"Well, seeing as to how there's none around, I guess she had to make do with whatever was the closest thing to a dark and damp refuge," Dean replied, "And according to just how fricken' cold it is here-" he breathed out another breath cloud to demonstrate his point, "-I'd say we have the right place."

"So, what do we do? Just burn the place down in hopes that she's in there?" Sam asked.

Dean shook his head. "Dude, you really think it'd be _that_ easy?"

Sam scoffed. "Alright, Sherlock. What do you propose we do?"

"Lure her out."

_"What?"_

"You heard me."

_"How?"_

"Well, she goes after young males, right?"

"Yeeeeah? And?" Sam said, fearing where this was going.

"Well, I looked at their profiles, and they happened to be around my age. Of course they were nowhere near as handsome as me, but-"  
>"Nuh-uh, Dean. Forget it!" Sam immediately rejected the plan. "You are <em>not<em> using yourself as bait to get this bitch to appear!"

"Think about it, Sam," Dean growled, "if it gives us a chance to save two lives today before they become the next human popsicles, I say we give it a shot."

"But, Dean..." Sam paused, looking at Dean with his trademark puppy eyes, hoping to dissuade him out of his reckless plan. But Dean's determined psyche made him immune at the moment.

"No arguments, Sam. I'm going in. I'll go through the back way, while you go around front. If you see those guys, you get them out of there. Fast. And if she gets to you first, blast her with everything you have, do you understand me?"

But Dean didn't wait for Sam to respond. He just stood up from his crouched position and stealthily made his way to the side of the back door, holding his gun up as he tested the knob to see if it was unlocked. It wasn't. So, Dean forcefully kicked it open with a heavy boot then looked back at Sam, nodding once, signaling to him to carry out with his part on the uncontemplated plan. Sam gulped as he watched his big brother disappear into the darkness of the lodge before he stood up and quickly made his way to the front, the boards of the boardwalk creaking under his feet with age.

Just as soon as he was about to open the front door, a gunshot made him jump back in shock. The next sound he heard made his gut clench with worry and alarm. It was his brother's pained scream, which suddenly stopped abruptly. Sam felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up stiffly.

"Dean!" He used a powerful kick to knock the rotting door off its rusty hinges and barreled inside the lodge, stopping as soon as his eyes fell upon the duffel bag and sawed-off shotgun that had been dropped by his brother. Who was nowhere to be seen. Sam looked around the tiny shack frantically, calling for his brother, not caring if the ice sprite heard him or could be watching him. His only priority was Dean. Suddenly, something wet dripped onto Sam's shoulder. He looked down at it and saw a small red stain. More then joined it. Sam looked up and nearly screamed in fright. Hanging over the rafters of the lodge were the bodies of the two missing males, both were blonde-haired, about 21, and each had their throats slit wide open. Their pale green eyes gazed lifelessly at Sam, who stumbled outside and began to throw up everything he had eaten that morning. Once he was done, he began to sob.

"Dean..." he wept. "No..."

The ice sprite had already killed those poor boys. Sam knew that they hadn't been dead for long, probably only for a few minutes. That realization made his stomach twist. While they had been arguing outside, the ice sprite could have easily finished her latest victims off. She probably was about to freeze them for preservational purposes, but was interrupted by Dean's intrusion. And now, she had a new victim. And Sam wasn't sure if he would ever see his big brother again, the worries of whether or not Dean would want to come with him to Stanford vanishing along with his hopes. He was alone now. And frightened, making him feel all but 8 years old again, about when he had found out about monsters and ghosts.

He shakily took out his phone, dialed a number and sat with his back against the rotting wood, his head hung low as he continued to cry and listen for the other line to pick up.

"Hello?" a familiar voice finally answered. Sam ceased his crying the best he could, but he hiccupped as he spoke.

"Dad? *hiccup* It's Sam. I *hiccup* need your help. Dean's *hiccup* missing. The *hiccup* ice sprite has *hiccup* him..."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC...<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Last chapter was actually the end of the flashback ^^; I didn't want to make this chapter longer than it already is.  
><strong>

**Again, I just made up how to kill a sprite...also I had to keep in mind that Sam and Dean didn't know about Azazel's plans for Sam yet or about the Colt...which I really wanted to put in this XDD**

**Also...sorry if u notice some grammar or spelling errors or any other mistakes, I was trying to type this up fast before I had to go to bed *7:20 morning classes SUX***

**This take place between the season 1 eps _"Scarecrow"_ and_ "Faith"_**

**I do not own _Supernatural...darn it._  
><strong>

**_Supernatural (C) Eric Kripke!_**

* * *

><p>Sam played with Dean's hair gently, keeping his eyes glued to the small boy as he spoke softly about that horrible hunt. Bobby was listening silently. He hadn't been on the hunt with the Winchesters, but he got a brief, muddy description about it from John. Now he was getting the more in-depth version from Sam. And from what he was hearing so far, he was appalled, feeling terribly sorry that both brothers had to go through such a thing at such tender ages.<p>

"I've never seen Dad so mad before," Sam was saying. "Well, if you don't count the time when I had said I was leaving the hunt for Stanford, but still..."

Bobby nodded in understanding. "Your daddy was always a hothead when it came to something getting in the way of finding the bastard that took Mary away."

Sam scoffed and mumbled so low, Bobby barely caught what he was saying.

"You can say that again. Anyways," Sam said a bit louder and clearer, "after Dean had been taken by the sprite, it took five hours for Dad and me to track him back down. Those hours were the longest I've ever had to bear, Bobby. I was so scared. I had been so afraid that I'd find Dean in the same state as those two guys, I couldn't think straight. All I could think about was seeing his lifeless green eyes staring up at me while the rest of him was frozen blue, with blood all over him." Sam's breath hitched and tears dripped from his eyes onto Dean's head.

The boy stirred slightly, mumbling, but didn't wake up. Sam quickly wiped his tears away with his free hand and sniffed hard, his eyes and nose red and puffy.

"But the important thing, Sam," Bobby said with a slight smile as he placed a placable hand upon Sam's bony shoulder, "is that Dean is alive now. See?" He indicated with a nod to the sleeping boy.

Sam felt a slight tugging feeling on his heart and his throat tightened. "I know, Bobby. But there have been so many close calls with Dean lately. And I'm starting to get worried that one day, he won't make it out alive."

"He's just looking out for you, Sammy," Bobby reasoned carefully, "just like John told him to do."

"Which is exactly my point!" Sam turned his head to fix Bobby with a firm glare, his lips pursed together tightly. "Dad has been treating John like a damn soldier instead of a son! He's been too rough on him and I can see through Dean's barriers. I know just how much it hurts him on the inside. It's killing him slowly but surely. I don't want him to continue like this for the rest of his life."

Bobby snorted. "Good luck trying to convince him otherwise."

Sam's face softened and he huffed, setting a large hand on Dean's cheek, smiling as the kid turned his head into it. "Yeah, I guess you're right. But who says Dean has to always be the protector, ya know?"

Bobby nodded. "Believe me, Sam. You're doing better than your daddy ever did with both of you. You'd make a great father yourself, one day. Dean would too."

"That is, if we both ever leave this damn business and manage to actually settle down." Sam rolled his eyes at that and shifted so that he was now lying down on his back, cradling Dean with one arm as he laid the other across his chest.

Bobby watched them both for a while in silence, watching as Sam stared at Dean, unblinking. He looked like he was in deep thought. So he let them be that way for a few minutes. After about 20 minutes of buzzing silence, Sam cleared his throat and spoke up again.

"We found had Dean being seduced by the sprite in some rank cave a few miles outside of town. It seemed like the sprite wanted to...you know." Sam's cheeks flushed a bit. He cleared his throat again. "She wanted someone to help her save her species from dying out. The other males she had taken were rejects, not good enough to be her mate. But she had said there was something special about Dean that made him the perfect candidate for courtship."

"So what happened next?" Bobby wondered curiously.

"Dad shot her with a silver-tipped arrow dipped in the blood of a virgin." Sam replied, his face now getting a pale shade of green. Bobby winced in sympathy. He really didn't want to know where he had gotten the virgin blood.

"When the sprite went down, so did Dean, since the spell over him had been broken. But I will _never_ forget how blue he looked, or how cold he was, Bobby. Plus, there was so much _blood_ from the wounds he must've gotten from trying to escape from the sprite." Sam suppressed another sob that worked its way to his throat. "The doctors had said he would probably die of both hypothermia _and _blood loss."

Sam began to cry once more, holding Dean closer to him. Clare awoke as she felt her bed being shifted and looked up at Sam with her bright green eyes. She mewed and stood up. She then squeezed her tiny body in between the two brothers and curled up right there and then, purring. Sam laughed softly.

"You are one strange cat." Sam mused once more. Clare responded by winking one eye at him, which made Sam chuckle and stroke the kitten's head, making her purr even louder.

Something is definitely up with that furball," Bobby agreed, looking at the cat. "She's not like any other one I've ever seen, and believe me; I've seen _a lot_ near and around the junkyard."

"Well as long as she's happy with us, I'd say she fits right in," Sam said.

"I guess," Bobby said, starting to get an unsure feeling in his gut. It usually meant that something was off. He decided to keep a closer eye on Clare from now on.

Suddenly, a shadow flitted past the window, making Bobby's head jerk up in surprise. Sam noticed this and looked as well, holding Dean even closer.

"Bobby, what is it?" Sam asked worriedly.

"Shh!" Bobby snapped, slowly standing up and making his way towards the window. He cautiously pulled the curtains aside and peered out intently. But it was too dark to really see anything. The only thing he saw was the gleam of the Impala and other cars under the moonlight.

Bobby moved back, going to the other bed where Sam's backpack was. He pulled out his Ithaca pump shotgun, checking that it was loaded with rock-salt before turning back around, heading for the door.

"Bobby, what are you doing?" Sam sat up, leaving Dean lying on the bed with Clare.

"You stay here with Dean," Bobby instructed quickly, grabbing the doorknob. "There's something out there. I'm going to go take care of it."

Just as soon as the sentence was out of Bobby's mouth, the door suddenly exploded open, sending the older hunter across the room and onto the kitchen table, which splintered under the sudden weight.

"Bobby!" Sam screamed, jumping up to check on his friend. But he suddenly felt himself pressed against the wall beside the bed.

Dean startled and awoke, looking around with round, frightful, green eyes. Clare jumped up and suddenly turned to the door, arching her back, making her black fur bristle and stand up straight, her muzzle stretched back as she hissed ferociously. A gust of wind blew in, blowing away the salt line from the threshold.

A man with long, shaggy black hair, a matching goatee, and a long, dark brown overcoat over black clothing entered, his eyes turning coal black as he looked over at Sam with a nasty sneer.

"Well, well, well. Hello, Winchester," he said, walking towards him with a prideful gait. "It's a pleasure to meet you at last."

"What the hell do you want?" Sam asked through clenched teeth.

"Oh. Nothing. You see, I have orders not to hurt you." the demon replied coldly.

"Really. And whose orders are you following?" Sam demanded.

The demon tutted. "Sorry, Sammy. I can't tell you. Besides, you'll find out soon."

Sam grunted, trying to break free of the demon's powerful hold, but he failed. He stole a nervous glance over at Bobby, who remained unconscious on the broken remains of the kitchen table.

"I have come here for a reason, though," the demon continued, turning back around till he was standing over Dean's trembling body.

Sam's eyes widened and he struggled vigorously again. "You leave him alone, you bastard!" he spat.

But the demon ignored him, grabbing Dean roughly by the front collar, not paying any attention to Sam's threats or Clare's angry spits. He held Dean so he was directly eye to eye with the kid.

"L-let m-me go!" Dean yelled, kicking out at the demon, who just laughed and whipped out a long, serrated knife. Dean gasped and tried to squirm out of the demon's vice hold, to no avail.

"I have orders to get rid of anyone who gets in the way, and that includes your brother, Sam," the demon said in an evilly delightful tone, carrying Dean over to the wall beside the door, holding the terrified boy up against it. "I must say, I have to give credit to whoever made him this vulnerable. It'll be so much easier and fun to watch him bleed to death, wouldn't you agree?" The demon then held the knife up against Dean's quivering throat.

"No..." Sam grunted, his body trembling not in fear, but in rage. He was wondering desperately why his powers weren't working now. They had before the last time Dean was in trouble. He was getting frustrated. "Let him go, or I swear I will skin you alive and send you back to Hell myself!" Though, this was something Sam planned to do anyways. If only he could break free from the demon's power.

"Struggle as you may, Sammy," the demon looked over at him with cold eyes then back at Dean. "But it's no use. After I kill your brother, I'll kill Singer over there. Then you'll come with me."

"Over my dead body," Sam growled venomously.

"More like over theirs," the demon's evil grin broadened as he dug the edge of the knife deeper into Dean's throat. A trickle of blood flowed beneath it. "Say goodbye, Sammy."

"NO!" Sam hollered loudly.

Just then, another, more bulkier figure entered the room and the next thing the demon knew, he was on the floor, writhing in pain, smoke rising from his body as the Holy Water he was now drenched in burned like acid through his skin. Sam and Dean fell to the ground. Dean began crying. Sam wanted to go over to comfort him, but he remained glued to the spot he currently sat in, back against the wall, eyes wide, mouth open and drawing in lungfuls of air as he panted hard. His attention was focused on the man now standing over the suffering demon. He held a flask of Holy Water in one hand, and a shotgun full of rock-salt in the other. The gun was pointed straight at the demon.

"No one," the man said in a low, dangerous voice, "messes with my sons and gets away with it."

* * *

><p><strong>Legasp! Can it be? D8<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Here's the timeline for this story:**

**Mid-April: Dean gets turned to a 3 year old**

**3 months later (late June): Dean is still a 3 year old**

**June 30- They go to the fair**

**July 1-8 Sam has a cold and Dean takes care of him**

**July 8- Sam and Dean go to the movies and find Clare**

**July 9- Sam and Dean get held up**

**July 10 *two days before John is supposed to arrive*- Sam, Dean, and Bobby go to the beach and get attacked by the demon. John saves them and takes them to another location.**

**If anyone sees an error in this timeline, please let me know...I keep losing track myself ^^;**

**This take place between the season 1 eps _"Scarecrow"_ and_ "Faith"_**

**I do not own _Supernatural_...darn it.  
><strong>

_**Supernatural**_**:**** (C) Eric Kripke!**

* * *

><p>"Dad?!" Sam managed to finally utter as soon as he found his voice.<p>

John gave his youngest son a quick glance that showed a hint of relief and concern. But it soon morphed quickly into a look of hatred and venom that was aimed directly at the demon writhing at his feet. Bobby had managed to regain consciousness and get up steadily on his feet. He exchanged a silent conversation with Sam, making sure the other was alright. After the exchange, Bobby limped over to John's side, being extremely ginger with putting any weight on his left angle. He had apparently either sprained it from being suddenly blown back from the force of the demon's power, or he broke it in the fall.

"Go," John growled to Sam. "Grab Dean and take him outside."

"But..." Sam began to protest. He was slowly rising to his feet, keeping a steady hand on the wall behind him to help him stable his center of balance. He didn't want to leave just yet. He wanted to be the one to put a bullet into the demon's skull. He wanted revenge for hurting his friend and nearly murdering his baby brother. But a pained whimper snapped him from his avenging thoughts on how slowly and painfully he would make the bastard suffer.

Sam's wide, fearful eyes shot down to where Dean's tiny, fragile body was crumpled on the ground. The poor kid was shivering, covering his eyes with his arms, trying to shield himself from the world the best he could. He was sobbing heavily. Sam could see a red blotch on Dean's neck and collar, quickly remembering what the demon had done to him.

"Dean...shhh, shh, it's okay," Sam quickly said, kneeling down beside his distraught brother, placing both his hands on Dean's back and shoulder. Dean immediately flinched away and tried to make himself merge with the wall, crying ever harder.

"Sam! Go!" John barked harshly. Sam gave him a powerful glare before he resorted to picking up Dean as gently as he could. The boy screamed bloody murder and thrashed, trying to free himself from the grasp that just held onto him even tighter. More blood poured from the gash on his neck, dripping down onto the ground, creating a grim trail from the motel room to the blacktop behind the Impala. Sam sat with his brother and held him in a hug that was intended not only for comfort, but for reassurance as well. Clare had followed them outside and assisted Sam in trying to calm Dean down by jumping on Sam's leg and putting a paw on Dean's leg, narrowly avoiding being kicked in the process.

But Dean was too afraid. He thought he was back in the murderous clutches.

"Dean! It's me, kiddo! It's me! Sammy! Calm down, please!" Sam closed his eyes tightly as he struggled to hold onto his terrified sibling. "Please! Relax!"

"S'mmy...no!" Dean sobbed, resorting to pound on Sam's shoulder. But his bigger brother would not relinquish his hold.

He instantly stilled when a loud gunshot echoed through the warm night. It made Sam jump and open his eyes wider. He was breathing hard. He heard Clare hiss and felt Dean's muscles spaz under his hands. So he slowly and gently repositioned him so that he was cradling his little brother as if he were a newborn baby. He rocked him back and forth while he softly sang to him one of older Dean's favorite Metallica songs. He knew it was something older Dean does when he was afraid. And apparently the same effect occurred when little Dean heard the lyrics. He had stopped crying and was looking up at Sam with large, wet emerald eyes. His nose and cheeks were puffy and red.

Sam never stopped singing. He sang as he stroked Dean's cheek softly, wiping away the tears with his thumb. Dean began to hiccup, so Sam helped him sit up a bit and rubbed his back, whispering words of solace. Clare moved till she was sitting on Dean's stomach, licking his trembling hand. Dean listed to the side till his head rested on Sam's chest, his ear pressed against the fabric of Sam's hoodie. The rhythmical beating of Sam's pounding heart acting as an amplifier to Sam's impromptu lullaby. His eyelids started to slowly drift shut. Sam halted his singing and sighed with relief as Dean seemed to finally calm down and fall asleep. It lasted not for a second. A loud, pained scream startled Dean awake. He gasped audibly and clutched Sam's hoodie in a white-knuckled grasp.

Sam cringed as the scream seemed to go on for forever. He wrapped his arms tightly around Dean. Clare growled but remained licking Dean's hand, trying her best to comfort the boy who she had grown very attached to.

Finally, silence buzzed through the air. But Sam dared not to move. He prepared to hightail it once he heard footsteps cautiously approaching from one side of the Impala. Just then, John and Bobby appeared. Sam let out the breath he didn't realize he'd been holding.

"Sam! You and Dean alright?" Bobby asked hurriedly, immediately looking over Sam and Dean for any injuries. He froze when he saw the gash on Dean's neck. John had seen it too and cursed loudly, making Dean flinch and hide his face in Sam's chest. Sam instinctively ran his hand up and down the boy's back to get him to calm down again. John resorted to getting up and opening the back door of the Impala to look for the first aid kit.

"I'm fine, Dean's a bit shaken up but okay as well," Sam answered his surrogate father. His gaze then shifted down to Bobby's ankle, in which the hunter remained tentative on putting any weight on it. "How about you?"

"Just a sprain," Bobby grumbled, taking the kit from John once he returned. He then immediately began tending to Dean.

"What happened to the demon?" Sam asked, looking at his father with knit eyebrows.

"Exorcised," John replied quickly, not making any eye contact with Sam, which infuriated the youngest hunter. But right now wasn't the time to have another strife with his father. He wanted to get away from this motel as soon as possible. He was sure that the other patrons and the manager had heard the gunshot and the screams. The cops wouldn't be far behind.

As if John had suddenly became a psychic himself, he hurried back to their room and came back out three minutes later with Sam's backpack and duffel and tossed them into the trunk of the Impala. Sam was positive that John totally forgot-or didn't even acknowledge-Clare's cat bed and the other things he had got for her. He figured he'd let the maid worry about it and buy more for Clare later. Bobby finished patching up Dean and stood back up, holding out a hand to pull Sam to his feet.

"Get in the car, Sam," John ordered, "Bobby, can you drive?"

"Of course I can, I'm not an invalid," Bobby growled. It seemed that Bobby wasn't all that happy about seeing John here. Sure, he had saved their asses, but in order for him to have arrived just in the nick of time, he had to have been spying on them, which meant he wasn't really keeping his part of the bargain of leaving them be till Friday.

John glared at him for a short time before he stormed over to his truck, parked across the street.

"Follow me, I have found a safe place we can go," was all John said before climbing inside his truck and starting the engine.

Bobby and Sam quickly got into the Impala- Sam sitting in the back, cradling Dean. Clare sat beside him, watching the brothers carefully. Once John pulled out and tore down the road, Bobby followed suit.

Sam stole a glance back at the motel, seeing flashes of red and blue in the distance and knew that they narrowly escaped persecution, which was the last thin either of them wanted.

When Bobby looked in the rear-view mirror, he couldn't help but smile when he saw both brothers sound asleep; Dean held in Sam's protective arms as he laid sprawled across the backseat, his head turned towards the seat and his legs folded against the backrest. A soft snore sounded from Sam's lips. Clare was curled up on Dean's chest, also sound asleep. Bobby returned his gaze back to the rear of John's truck, but it was less sincere. He had a full rant ready on the tip of his tongue. He wasn't going to allow John to walk away without a plausible explanation. And he was damn sure that Sam wouldn't let him either.

**SPNSPNSPN**

Bobby followed John for what seemed like forever until they finally reached a dilapidated, shack-like building on the edge of a thick forest. The trees that surrounded the shack veiled it, shielding it from the illuminating moonlight, giving it a more ethereal appearance. Sam jolted awake when he felt the Impala pull to a stop. He looked down immediately and sighed when he saw Dean still asleep. But Clare was now looking up at him with sleepy eyes.

"Sorry," Sam whispered, easing himself into a sitting position slowly, trying not to awaken his slumbering sibling. The poor kid needed his sleep, especially after tonight.

Five minutes later, Dean was covered up with the spare blankets from the Impala and Sam's hoodie, lying on the old cot John had set up for him. It occurred to Sam that their father had been staying here for the past few weeks. Notes and newspaper clippings hung in neat, collective rows on all four walls of the shack. Various books, most of which were scribed in Latin on brittle, aged paper, were strewn across the floor and tiny desk, which a kerosene lamp occupied along with more notes.

"So," Bobby said quietly but loud enough for Sam to hear the animosity in his voice. He was leaning against the wall beside the door, which had a Devil's Trap etched on the floor in front of it and a line of salt across the threshold. "You mind telling us what the hell you were doing back there?"

John gave him a stupefied look, which would've been funny to Sam if the tension in the room wasn't already thick enough. He huffed and shook his head.

"Well, you were knocked out, so apparently you missed the part about me coming to your rescue," John replied haughtily.

"You know very damn well, what I mean," Bobby spat, stepping forward, wincing as he accidentally put more weight on his sprained ankle than he intended.

"Bobby, you should sit down," Sam said with concern, hopping up from his seat at the desk and helping the veteran hunter sit in it.

"I'm fine, I'll set it as soon as I deal with your so-called father," Bobby groaned. Sam didn't buy that he was okay. He was reminded of how older Dean was. With that in mind, Sam made his way over to the cot and sat Indian-style at the head, gently caressing the boy's hair. Dean mumbled something in his sleep, but didn't awaken, even has the dispute between Bobby and John became more heated.

Sam contemplated taking Dean back to the peace and quiet of the Impala, but knew that Dean was better protected here than out there. But he was also curious as to why John was spying on them in the first place.

"Why were you sticking around after you promised you'd give us some time with Dean?" Bobby demanded. "Did you think you would be able to take him away any from us any chance you got? Are you _that _damn desperate to have your perfect soldier back in tip-top shape?"

"It's not like that," John answered, trying to keep his shaking hands still. But his frustration with Bobby and his accusations were wearing thin on him.

"Then what is it about?" Sam found himself speaking up harshly. Bobby and John looked at him, Bobby's look more proud while his father's had a more of a hurt appearance.

"Sam, you have to believe me when I say that I was watching you for Dean's sake," John began to explain but was interrupted by Sam's scoff.

"Oh right, nice try. Pulling that card may have worked in the past, but not now."

"It's the damn truth!" John's voice rose as the dam holding back his anger broke. He slammed his hand on the rickety wall, which made the whole house creak and groan a bit.

Sam quickly looked at Dean and laughed softly as he saw that the kid and Clare were both still zoned out. He quickly shifted expressions and looked back up at his father with arrogance.

"Alright, what are you trying to protect Dean from, then? Demons?"

"No, the one that attacked you was just a lowlife scum who was only out for pointless fun. That was just a matter of wrong-place-wrong-time. There are signs that a new danger is lurking around and is after Dean."

"Signs?" Sam and Bobby exchanged fearful looks. "We didn't see any signs."

"Most likely because you were too busy goofing around to pay attention," John grumbled. This flared up Sam's fire again.

"We were trying to give Dean the childhood you deprived him of! You don't think he doesn't deserve it?"

"That's not what I'm saying, Samuel!" John hissed. "Now shut up and let me finish! The signs have sprouted up around the town in the past four days. At first, I thought they were demon-related."

"But?" Bobby asked, egging John to get to the point.

John sighed. "None of the signs pointed to demons. So I then concluded that they only meant one thing."

John fell silent.

"Dad! Stop stalling and tell us what's after Dean!" Sam demanded urgently.

John looked up at him then at Bobby before clearing his throat. "The witch you killed...she wasn't the only one."

"What?!" Sam exclaimed in shock, his eyes widening in horror.

"You mean...?" Bobby's heart clenched as John nodded solemnly.

"There's another witch...and she's after Dean."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC...<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Here's the timeline for this story:**

**Mid-April: Dean gets turned to a 3 year old**

**3 months later (late June): Dean is still a 3 year old**

**June 30- They go to the fair**

**July 1-8 Sam has a cold and Dean takes care of him**

**July 8- Sam and Dean go to the movies and find Clare**

**July 9- Sam and Dean get held up**

**July 10 *two days before John is supposed to arrive*- Sam, Dean, and Bobby go to the beach and get attacked by the demon. John saves them and takes them to another location.**

**If anyone sees an error in this timeline, please let me know...I keep losing track myself ^^;**

**This take place between the season 1 eps _"Scarecrow"_ and_ "Faith"_**

**I do not own _Supernatural...darn it._  
><strong>

_**Supernatural**_**:**** (C) Eric Kripke!_  
><em>**

* * *

><p>"You have got to be freakin' <em>kidding<em> me!" Sam exclaimed, loud enough to make Dean stir on the cot. He quickly lowered his voice to a harsh whisper. "_Another_ witch is after Dean?"

"Unless you suddenly went deaf, that's exactly what I just said," John answered. He didn't mean to lose his cool, but this whole mess was about ready to drive him off the deep end.

Sam scowled at his father for a few seconds then sighed in annoyance. "Great. Can't we get one damn break once in a while without having to worry about damn demons and witches?"

"You're a Winchester, Sam," Bobby said matter-of-factly. "When are things ever easy for you?"

Sam rolled his eyes and nodded in agreement. "Right. Curse our Winchester Luck."

Bobby smiled and chuckled a bit, which eased Sam's stress and forced him to smile as well. But John remained serious.

"We should get Dean turned back to his normal size and age tonight," he said.

Bobby and Sam snapped their attention to him.

"But Dad..." Sam began to protest but stopped, knowing it was fruitless. He was getting weary of arguing with John, since he basically just ignored Sam's wishes all together.

"I believe I found a spell that should work."

"Should?" Bobby said skeptically.

John ignored his cynical friend and held up a small, but thick ancient leather-bound book. Bits of paper that served as bookmarks for various sections of the book. It was obvious that John had been looking through the dusty volume for a while now. And he had been very thorough.

"Where'd you get that?" Bobby raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"Not important right now," John growled. Bobby glowered at him.

"What does the spell require?" Sam immediately asked, grabbing Dean's tiny hand and holding it gently.

"Relax, there's no blood sacrifices if that's what you're thinking," John scoffed, opening the book up to the desired incantation. "We will need a drop of blood from the victim of the witch's spell-namely Dean. We also need some ginseng, basil, and angelica-which I have taken the liberty of acquiring."

"Because you're just so on top of things," Bobby grumbled.

John once again chose to ignore him as he read of more ingredients. "Lastly, we need a whisker from a cat, a black one to be specific."

Sam's eyes trailed down to Clare, who was now lying horizontally beside Dean, a paw on his face. It was then when John acknowledged the tiny feline.

"Where the hell did that thing come from?" he demanded.

"For your information, this _thing_ has a name, which is Clare," Sam replied defensively. "And we found her a few days ago on the verge of starvation and dying of pneumonia."

"What, so now you're running an animal shelter?" John asked in disbelief. This was the last straw for Bobby. He jumped to his feet, ignoring the shooting pain from his protesting ankle.

"What has gotten into you, John? You're being more of a jackass than you ever have been!" He was forced to sit back down as the pain in his ankle intensified. Sam worried when he noticed how swollen it had gotten in the past hour. He was in urgent need of medical assistance, but knew Bobby wasn't going anywhere and leaving the two boys he's practically raised as his own sons with their short-fused father.  
>"I'm just trying to help Dean! We can't waste anymore damn time that we already have picking up every stray we see along the road. Once we get the whisker from it, Sam, toss it back outside."<p>

Sam's face twisted into a look of disgust and incredulity. "No! That is cruel and I am not going to do that to Clare! She's staying here with Dean!"

"I'll do it myself, then!" John threatened, picking up a pair of scissors and hurriedly approaching the cot. Sam quickly stood protectively in between his father and slumbering brother and Clare.

"You'll have to get past me first," Sam said with sheer confidence. He was no longer the 12-year old who had always cringed under his father's discipline and followed every single demand like a good little solider, just like Dean. He had more courage now as a 23-year old to stand up to John, face to, well forehead since Sam basically outgrew him by two inches. He loved being tall sometimes, especially when it enabled him to look more menacing.

But John Winchester was no yellow-bellied fool. He had faced down werewolves and vampires long before Sam even began learning how to talk. So he wasn't easy to intimidate. But Bobby had to give props to Sammy for trying.

"Sam has a point, John," Bobby added. Sam silently thanked him for having his back throughout this whole ordeal. "I highly frown upon any form of animal cruelty. You should be ashamed of yourself for wanting to toss a defenseless, tiny critter out in this blasted heat. I thought it was our job to protect the meek?"

John looked as if he wanted to argue more, but the combined scowls from his youngest son and oldest friend made him forget about trying to win this argument.

"Fine, I'll just pluck a whisker then we can prepare the spell."

Sam stepped aside but remained close as John crouched down beside the cot and set a hand on Clare's side. The size of his hand seemed to dwarf her. Sam hadn't realized just how tiny she was till then. She must have been the runt of the litter. Upon feeling a presence upon her, Clare awoke with a startled _"mrow?"_ and looked up at John with her huge, green eyes. Since she had never seen him before, she hissed threateningly and lashed out with lightning-fast reflexes before John could even blink.

"Sonova..." John bit his tongue before he could finish his curse, dropping the scissors, which landed on the hard concrete floor with a metallic clatter. He held his hand protectively to his chest. Sam saw three long, thin lines on the palm of John's hand and bit his cheek to prevent the snicker that would surely tick his father off. Bobby did the same. Once he made sure that he wasn't going to burst out laughing, Sam bent down and picked up the scissors.

"I'll do it, Dad. You just get everything else ready," Sam couldn't stop the smug smirk from crawling on his face. John glowered at him then nodded, standing up and murmuring something about black cats always being a pain in the ass.

Sam snorted softly then kneeled down, slowly reaching out to Clare and setting his hand on the side of her head. She accepted his touch, leaning her hand into his palm as he scratched behind her ear.

"Sorry, Clare, but we need to borrow something from you. You don't mind, do you?"

"It's a damn cat, Sam. It won't understand a word you're saying," John rolled his eyes at Sam's childish behavior towards the furball.

As a sort of _'screw-you'_ to John, Clare meowed once and sat up pretty, turning her head so that Sam could get better access to her whiskers. This time, Sam did laugh, as did Bobby while John gaped, dumbfounded. He swore the cat was sneering at him. He officially hated that thing. But he also couldn't help but feel that something was a bit off about Clare. Something about her seemed...abnormal. He'd have to keep a keen eye on her.

Sam's laughing awoke Dean. The little boy's eyes fluttered open and he sat up, rubbing the sleep from them as he yawned wide.

"Sammy?"

"Hey, Dean," Sam said soothingly, placing a hand on Dean's back, rubbing comforting circles through the fabric of Dean's shirt. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired..." Dean replied, grumpily, just like older Dean would be if he was awakened by his annoying little brother. "And hungwy..."

Sam smiled sadly at him. "We'll get something to eat later, kiddo. But right now, we need your help."

Dean looked at him curiously, the remnants of sleep still visible from the faint dark circles underneath his eyes. "Help? Why you's need me?"

"Ummm...we..." Sam faltered. He wasn't sure what to say to Dean without confusing and/or frightening him more than he already had been.

"We just need you for something," John answered. "Now get up."

But Dean remained seated, looking ever so cute as he shifted closer to Sam, seeking his protection. Sam obliged by wrapping an arm around the kid's shoulder and giving him an assuring squeeze and kissing the top of his head.

"It's okay, Dean. It won't hurt," Sam looked up at John at this, giving him a silent threat that if the spell he planned on using showed any signs of putting Dean in any danger, he was going to knock him a good one. John accepted the threat disdainfully and held out his hand to Dean.

"It's okay, Dean, I'll be right here if you need me. Uncle Bobby and Clare as well," Sam kissed Dean's hair again then his hand before picking him up and surrendering his protective hold so that Dean could be taken to the center of an elaborate pentagram within a circle with various Latin symbols that had been etched onto the floor in front of the back wall of the room. Candles with dancing flames were placed delicately at each point of the pentagram, illuminating the white chalk that made it up, giving the illusion that the symbols were dancing.

Sam clipped off one of Clare's whiskers and handed it over to John. He went to give a reassuring pat to Dean's head when John stopped him, saying that Dean shouldn't be touched now. Sam disapproved but knew that this spell was important and shouldn't be messed up. So, he resolved to standing within two feet of the spell area, ready to jump into action if necessary. John walked over to Dean with his pocket knife, which was when Sam desperately wished he could be there to comfort his little brother as he gasped and began to tremble. He was about to back out of the circle, but John grabbed his arm a bit too forcefully and moved him back to position. It took all of Sam's self-control to not shove John away. He noticed that Bobby was doing the same thing. He heard Clare growling behind him. John paid no mind to them as he grabbed hold of Dean's hand and forced his quivering fist to open, which he then nicked a tiny cut on Dean's index finger. He collected the blood that dripped from it onto the blade before making his way back to the desk where he mixed in the few drops of crimson liquid in with the other ingredients in a little ceramic bowl. He then used the same knife to cut up the herbs he needed and Clare's whisker before finally adding them in.

Once the ingredients were combined, John walked over to the circle, sitting down before it, placing the bowl in front of him.

"Cross your fingers and hope this spell works," John said a bit too gravely.

Sam and Bobby exchanged apprehensive looks and crossed their fingers, praying that Dean survived this spell.

* * *

><p><strong>Things may get a bit better between Sam, Bobby, and John later on. But they need to sort their issues out, first XD<strong>

**TBC...**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sadly, this is the end of this story :( But I'm glad y'all enjoyed what I have written! 8D And thank u so much for all ur reviews and ideas! ^_^**

**Hope u like this chapter!**

**Also, u can thank Spoonfuloflead from deviantART for coming up with the Latin spell in this ^^ Thanks, Spoon! 8D  
><strong>

**Here's the timeline for this story:**

**2006  
><strong>

**Mid-April: Dean gets turned to a 3 year old**

**3 months later (late June): Dean is still a 3 year old**

**June 30- They go to the fair**

**July 1-8 Sam has a cold and Dean takes care of him**

**July 8- Sam and Dean go to the movies and find Clare**

**July 9- Sam and Dean get held up**

**July 10 *two days before John is supposed to arrive*- Sam, Dean, and Bobby go to the beach and get attacked by the demon. John saves them and takes them to another location.**

**This take place between the season 1 eps _"Scarecrow"_ and_ "Faith"_**

**I do not own _Supernatural_**

_**Supernatural**_**:**** (C) Eric Kripke!**

* * *

><p>John took a deep breath and held a hand over the bowl, closing his eyes. Sam and Bobby looked on with trepidation as Dean stood in the center of the pentagram, trembling and sobbing. He held his right hand close to his body protectively. Small blotches of blood stained the light blue shirt Dean had on. It made Sam's stomach feel queasy.<p>

"Daddy, pwease," Dean's voice squeaked through his tears. "Why you's do this? I thought you's woved me."

Sam and Bobby saw that John was doing his best to hold back his emotions the best he could as he focused on the spell. But they didn't miss how his Adam's Apple bobbed as he swallowed hard or the way his eyes glistened with foretelling tears. But being the stubborn hunter that he was, John easily dismissed his grief and the consequences that could happen to his own son as he recited the first part of the spell.

_"Cadere et postquam tenebrae dies, sume in manu tua et sit amet __..."_

Sam's and Bobby's mouths dropped as the chalk lines began to glow a luminous pale blue. Dean's eyes widened even further, making them seem unproportional to his small face.

"Sammy! Unca B!" Dean screamed, looking up at them through tears.

"It's gonna be okay, kiddo," Sam said, trying his best to keep his emotions under control. But his voice cracked as his fear broke through. There was no way of telling how this would all turn out. But he didn't want his little brother to know that. So he kept throwing comforting assurances to try to keep Dean calm. But so far, it was to of no avail. Sam's whole body trembled with the urge to just yank his brother into the safety of his arms and hold him, never letting go. But at the same time, he knew that this spell was the only possible way of getting his big brother back. As much as he loved and cared for little Dean, he found that it was difficult to cope without his older brother. There was no one around to call the shots anymore, or to tell him what to do. No one to annoy the hell out of him or blast music up so loud, he was practically deaf. As much as he complained and bitched about his older brother's lack of manners, he knew it was what made up most of the personality that made Dean. And that's what Sam loved about him. So, for the sake of getting his hero back, Sam had to let their father go on.

_"Diebus truculentus lucis adducerent, ut in mea potestate. Nunc lenis huic infantem crescere usque adhuc, ut magia tua adtendens tole, parvulis frangere iuvenis quis est, spiritus est, spiritu capit."_

Just then, Dean's sobbing ceased as his entire body became rigid. His mouth gaped open and began opening and closing, like a fish's. Sam's heart iced over as he realized what was happening. He tried to run forward but was stopped as Bobby forcefully held him back.

"No! Let me go!" Sam cried, tears flying from his eyes. "He can't breathe, Bobby! HE CAN'T BREATHE!"

"Sam! You gotta stop! Let the spell take its course!" Bobby tightened his grip, dragging him further from the spell area. Sam may be bigger, but Bobby was stronger.

"Damn it, Bobby!" Sam screamed. He saw Clare pacing around the perimeter of the circle, her tail raised high, back arched slightly, and her fur standing straight up. She was growling in a way Sam never thought such a tiny thing like her could. He felt a sense of pride knowing that he wasn't the only one who was disliking this plan.

"Boy, if you don't stop your damn thrashing, I will knock you out myself!" Bobby warned. At this, Sam immediately halted and just watched in horror as Dean's knees gave out from under him. The small boy then collapsed, unconscious. Sam sobbed and dropped down onto his knees, being held up by Bobby's firm hold.

_"Audite verbum quod vocem tuam tollere, dimitte ex huius iuvenis, ut I adspergine patrium sermonem an puerum istum in nomine Dean. Turn in hoc puero hominem. __"John_ concluded. At the final words, the faint glow morphed into an enormous, bright flash that filled the entire cabin. Sam and Bobby shielded their eyes from the harsh exposure and waited anxiously for the light to vanish.

**SPNSPNSPN**

By the time the light finally dissipated, Sam was already looking to the circle for any signs of his little brother. His heart caught in his throat when he didn't see him. Instead, he saw the familiar form of his big brother. All 6''1, short, spiked hair, and muscular build of him. He was lying on his back, ramrod straight, eyes closed and his face placid. Sam nearly cried out in relief, but something was seriously wrong. Dean's body was still. Too still. That sent of a million red alerts and alarm bells inside Sam's mind. Dean was like a little kid hyped up on way too much sugar. He was always moving and yapping, so seeing him so apoplectic was very unnatural to Sam.

"Nonononono!" Sam wailed, stumbling to his feet, only to fall back onto his hands and knees. So he hurriedly scurried towards his brother. John was already kneeling over him, about to check for a pulse.

"Don't touch him," Sam growled vehemently, shoving himself in between his so-called father and unconscious sibling. It was then when Sam noticed that Dean was buck-naked. The tattered remains of the clothes and shows he wore as a 4-year old was strewn around him. "Oh, Dean," he breathed, removing his jacket and laying it over Dean's body, saving him the remaining dignity he had left. John stood up and watched in silence as his youngest son tried to awaken his big brother. Bobby watched from his position where he had dragged Sam. Tears sparkled in his eyes. His mouth was formed in a tight smile. He was relieved to see that the spell had done what John intended it to do, but now he feared that it may have cost Dean's life.

"Dean. Dean, wake up," Sam whispered urgently, gently shaking his brother. Dean's head lolled side to side with each shake, but he remained dead to the world. Tears gushed from the young hunter's eyes as he continued to rouse his sibling. Clare even seemed distressed. She mewed and cautiously approached Dean's head, licking his cheek and prodding his nose with a tiny paw. But Dean showed no signs of waking up. Quickly, Sam felt for a pulse by placing two fingers underneath Dean's jaw, his own heart racing and beating faster as he found no sign that his brother was still with them. Sam next leaned over Dean and placed his ear over his mouth, but he felt no warm breaths.

"Nononono!" Sam then desperately tried CPR and chest compressions, but those failed as well.

"Damn it!" Sam cried angrily. He whipped his head to glare up at John. "What did you do to him?!"

"What do you mean what did I do to him?!" John rounded back with just as much acrimony. "I did what you wanted me to do!"

"I wanted you to turn him back to his normal age, not _kill_ him!" By now, Sam was standing in his father's face, rising to his full height. But John wasn't intimidated. He just shoved Sam back.

"I didn't kill him, Sam!"

"Oh yeah? Then why the hell can't I feel his pulse?! Why the hell isn't he _breathing_?" Sam demanded.

This seemed to throw off John, for he fell silent.

Sam angrily wiped away his tears, trying not to show his father any weakness, but more flowed out anyways, so he just resolved to turning back and kneeling down behind Dean. He gently lifted Dean's head and shoulders, laying them across his lap, stroking his hair as he let his emotions take over.

Bobby watched his adopted sons with a sunken heart. He allowed the dam in his eyes to break. He looked over at John, who just stood there, staring blankly down at his lifeless son. He seemed to be lost in thought.

"Well?" Bobby said quietly to him. John looked up. "You have anything to say?"

"What do you expect me to say?" John answered. Bobby was about to yell him, but stopped when he saw the grief in John's eyes. His old friend was close to breaking, so he kept his mouth shut.

Silence fell upon the cabin, the only sounds being Sam's sobs and soft utterances to his big brother as he continued stroking Dean's hair. He had already lost his mother and girlfriend. Now he was losing the only member of his family he really cared about. If Dean left him now, he wouldn't know how to go on with his life. He wanted to leave the hunting business, but he wasn't sure if he could go back to school if he did. What was the point anymore?

Sam closed his eyes and lifted Dean's body up further so that his head was resting upon Sam's shoulder. Sam cried as he rested his head on top of his brother's, the spikey bristles of Dean's hair tickling his nose and cheek. Dean felt cold to him, but he figured the close contact would somehow allow Sam to transfer some of his own body heat into his brother, even though he knew that tactic wouldn't work. Clare was meowing in anguish, rubbing her face against Dean's limp hand.

"Sam," John began softly. Sam looked up at him through puffy red eyes. "We, ummmm...we should get Dean...out of here. We have to, burn his body."

At this, Sam's eyes widened and his grip around his big brother tightened into a possessive hold. "What? No!"

"Sam," John said through clenched teeth. "It's standard procedures and you know it!"

Sam was about to retort when he felt slight movement. He looked down at Dean in shock. It felt like the movement had come from him.

"Dean?" he whispered in awe. "Dean? Are you awake? Are you okay? Dean?"

"Mrow?" Clare climbed up onto Dean's chest and poked his nose with her paw again.

This time, Dean's face scrunched up, as if he was in pain.

Bobby and John were dumbfounded as Sam's face broke into a vast smile. He laughed in relief.

"Dean! You're alive! Are you okay?" Sam shook his brother hard, trying to rouse him from the darkness that struggled to hold onto his brother.

But Dean just moaned and moved his head, trying to clear the cobwebs from his mind. His head hurt like a bitch. There was immense pressure building up behind his eyeballs, making it feel like icicles were being jammed through them. Blood dribbled from one of his nostrils but Sam was there, catching it with the cuff of his hoodie.

"Dean? You okay?" Sam asked again, starting to panic.

"S'm'y?" Dean moaned, his eyes squinched shut. His voice was hoarse.

"I'm here, bro, I've got ya," Sam hugged him to assure him.

"Sam?" Dean's voice had a panicked edge to it. Sam nervously looked up at John and Bobby. He didn't like the way Dean sounded. It seemed like he was a bit unsure of something.

Suddenly, Dean grasped the collar of both of Sam's jacket and undershirt, nearly choking him.

"Whoa! Easy Dean!" Sam gasped, gently prying Dean's fingers off and holding his hand, giving it a comforting squeeze. "Dean?"

Dean's eyes slowly opened, and when they finally did, Sam, John, and Bobby couldn't suppress the gasps of horror that emanated from each of them.

The whole of Dean's emerald green eyes and pupils were coated in a milky white film. Dean was blind.

"What the hell?!" Sam exclaimed. He was about to demand John to explain why his brother couldn't suddenly see when Dean squeezed Sam's hand. Sam could feel him begin to tremble violently.

"S-Sam?!" Dean cried, his voice cracking with fear and confusement. "Sam! Where are you? Why can't I see anything?"

"Dean! It's okay! It's okay!" Sam tried to assure his brother, who began to squirm from his arms. But Sam held on even tighter. "Dean! You've gotta calm down now!"

"Dean!" John barked loudly in the deep voice that would normally have his oldest son halt in place and stand at attention in a matter of seconds. But not this time. Now Sam began to really worry.

"I'm sorry, Dean, but this is for your own good," Sam said, regretting what he was about to do next. He raised his right hand and swiftly brought it down across Dean's cheek. The effect of the sudden, sharp blow made Dean still as his head snapped to the left. His breathing was sawing in and out. He slowly turned his head so that his blind eyes were looking up at Sam, though he couldn't see his brother.

"Sammy? Where are you?" he moaned, a teardrop trickling from one eye. Sam gently wiped it away with his thumb.

"I'm right here, big brother," he replied, "and so are Dad and Bobby. How are you doing?"

But Dean remained silent.

"Dean?"

Dean inhaled a shaky breath and let it out. "Sammy, I can feel your girly hands on me, so I definitely know it's you groping me and not some hot chick instead, and I really wish I could see your face. But, I think there's a new problem. I can't hear you. In fact, I can't hear anything."

That's when Sam's heart shattered to a million pieces. Not only was Dean blind, but he was deaf as well. Sam felt more tears well up in his eyes, and he did the only thing he could do at the moment. He held Dean closer to him in a hug of condolence and cried. And while he cried, he could feel Dean crying along with him soon enough.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah...evil ending XD But instead of putting more into a new chapter, I think it's best if I just write a sequel o3O How does that sound?<strong>

**I'll get started on it ASAP! :D Once again...THANK YOU! 8D**


End file.
